


Robert

by Alys27



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adam to tak bardzo ja, Bromance, Lublin, M/M, Male Slash, Psychologia, Studia, bo przystojni prowadzący ćwiczenia to najlepsi prowadzący, cały mój świat potrzebuje psychologa, dziewica konsekrowana, happysad, rzemykowe bransoletki są sexy, samo życie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/pseuds/Alys27
Summary: Wszelka zbieżność nazwisk, miejsc, zachowań i wydarzeń nie do końca jest przypadkowa. Jeśli doszukacie się w tej historii trochę prawdy, to... nie miejcie mi tego za złe, przymknijcie na to oko i nikomu ani słowa xDPisane dawno, dawno temu (ale nie w odległej galaktyce).





	1. "Uważaj na siebie"

**Author's Note:**

> Wszelka zbieżność nazwisk, miejsc, zachowań i wydarzeń nie do końca jest przypadkowa. Jeśli doszukacie się w tej historii trochę prawdy, to... nie miejcie mi tego za złe, przymknijcie na to oko i nikomu ani słowa xD
> 
> Pisane dawno, dawno temu (ale nie w odległej galaktyce).

Byliście kiedyś w Lublinie?

Jeśli nie, to przyjedźcie kiedyś na weekend lub w wakacje na wycieczkę.

Dobra, pewnie ktoś z was pomyślał teraz: Jeeezu, przecież to taka wiocha na wschodzie Polski!

Otóż nie. Wcale tak nie jest.

Mieszkam w Lublinie ponad dwa i pół roku i stwierdzam, że to piękne miasto.

Na przykład teraz – stoję na ruinach kościoła św. Michała na Placu Po Farze i patrzę na panoramę Starego Miasta. I na Zamek Lubelski. Na porozświetlane knajpki za mną i sznury samochodów po lewej stronie, koło dworca PKS. I na zakochane pary, siedzące na kamiennych murkach, obcałowujące się, śliniące i tak przyklejone do siebie, że szpilki byś między nich nie wcisnął.

Bleeeh…

Nie, nie jestem zazdrosny.

Ale wracając do tematu, uwielbiam Stare Miasto, wąskie, brukowane uliczki, poziomy układ kamieniczek, przytłumione światło latarni i swoistą atmosferę tajemnicy.

No i oczywiście tłumy ludzi, głównie studentów, którzy o tej porze, mimo zimnego lutowego dnia, przyszli tu spotkać się ze znajomymi i iść do jakiejś knajpy na Krakowskim Przedmieściu…

\- Roooooooobert! Długo będziesz tak stał i się modlił?! – Przeciągły krzyk zbudził mnie z zamyślenia.

Ekhm… Tak, no właśnie. To mój najlepszy przyjaciel, Adam. Znamy się od zawsze. To znaczy od liceum. Razem przyjechaliśmy do Lublina, studiujemy na jednej uczelni (choć na innych kierunkach), a nawet mieszkamy w jednym pokoju w akademiku.

Także znamy się na wylot.

Dlatego Adam pozwala sobie na więcej w stosunku do mnie i wie, że mu nie oddam. Ale to ze względu na to, że jestem pacyfistą.

I dlatego właśnie oberwałem w ramię, co mnie jeszcze skuteczniej wyrwało z zamyślenia.

\- Ałaaa… Co jest?

\- Chłopaki już przyszli, Śpiąca Królewno. Możemy iść. Chyba ze wolisz sobie tu posiedzieć, pomyśleć i zamarznąć. – Adam spojrzał na mnie uważnie i kpiąco jednocześnie.

\- Spadaj. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko i ruszyłem w kierunku kolegów.

A była to grupa psychologiczno-biotechnologiczna. Psychologiczna, bo ja, Piotrek i Michał studiowaliśmy psychologię. A Adam, Marcin i Artur byli na biotechnologii.

Poszliśmy do baru U Szewca na Grodzkiej. To był pierwszy dzień po feriach zimowych i mogliśmy w końcu oblać sesję. Wcześniej nie było kiedy. Ja wróciłem do domu, ktoś tam miał jeszcze jakąś poprawkę. No, wiecie, jak to na KULu – nie było zbyt wiele czasu.

Aaaaa, czy ja wspomniałem, że właśnie na KULu studiuję? No, to już wiecie.

W ogóle to przyjechałem do Lublina z Kielc.

Dlaczego? Po pierwsze – nie było tam psychologii. Przynajmniej na publicznej uczelni. A te studia były moim marzeniem! Właśnie to chciałem robić w życiu. Słuchać ludzi, a potem pomagać im, wyprowadzać na prostą, szukać rozwiązania ich problemów.

W domu to zawsze ja byłem mediatorem. Między rodzicami, między młodszymi siostrami, no i między siostrami a rodzicami.

Nie wiem z czego to wynikało. Nie uważam się za osobę wybitnie rozsądną, spokojną ani empatyczną. No dobrze, może jestem trochę ponad przeciętną w tych kwestiach, ale czy to decydujące? Nie sądzę. Ale lubię (i umiem) słuchać. Już dawno zauważyłem, że moi znajomi (a zwłaszcza koleżanki w liceum) świadomie lub nie, zwierzali mi się ze swoich mniejszych lub większych problemów.

To ogromny kredyt zaufania, prawda?

Żeby jeszcze bardziej umotywować tę całą psychologię, do tego wszystkiego trzeba dodać moją miłość do biologii. Co prawda jest to miłość zupełnie inna niż u Adama, który bawi się teraz inżynierią genetyczną, bakteriami, grzybami i innymi tego typu obrzydlistwami.

Moja fascynacja to mózg. Mózg i jego działanie. Mózg i zachowania człowieka. I wszelkiego rodzaju przypadki odbiegające od normy.

Tak, zdefiniuj normę.

Słyszeliście kiedyś, że na psychologię idą ci, którzy sami mają jakieś problemy ze sobą?

Ja nie mam. Już nie. Chyba. Tak mi się wydaje.

Ale o tym później.

Aha, tylko nie mówcie, że po moim kierunku nie ma pracy. Już to słyszałem. Nie raz. I nie dwa.

Bo jest jeszcze drugi powód przyjazdu do Lublina. A w zasadzie wyjazdu z Kielc. I tu nie chodzi o to, że w Kielcach nie ma perspektyw czy coś. Bo są. Ja po prostu chciałem wyrwać się z domu. Spod opieki mamy i czujnego oka taty. I wiecznego bałaganu, który był dziełem moich sióstr. Chciałem żyć samodzielnie. Sam o siebie dbać. Sam pilnować, żebym miał co jeść (Mama mówi, że w ogóle tego nie pilnuję. Ale to nie do końca prawda. Zwyczajnie zawsze byłem szczupły.). Bez ciągłej kontroli. I tak dalej. Myślę, że większość z was czuje, o co mi chodzi.

Żyję teraz na własny rachunek. Dostaję stypendium socjalne i naukowe (tak, wymaga to ode mnie sporo wysiłku), a w weekendy dorabiam jako barman w klubie.

Do Kielc wracam tylko na święta i wakacje. I czuję wtedy taką cholerną satysfakcję, gdy mijam tych wszystkich chłopaków, którzy wciąż mieszkają w naszym bloku z rodzicami, którzy nawet nie zdali matury, którzy siedzą całymi dniami na klatce schodowej lub pod sklepem, pijąc piwo czy wódkę, którzy zrobili swoim dziewczynom dzieciaka, a wcale go nie chcieli (Nie to, żeby mnie kiedyś groziło zrobienie komuś dzieciaka. Wykluczone.).

I nie to, żebym się do nich porównywał…

Ani zadzierał nosa i czuł się od nich lepszy.

Po prostu ja się stamtąd wyrwałem!

I teraz żyję własnym życiem.

*

 

\- Dzień dobry! – powiedziałem, kiedy zdyszany wpadłem do gabinetu doktor Berki.

\- Witam, panie Robercie. Co tym razem pana zatrzymało?

Darowałaby sobie tę kpinę. Jakby to była moja wina.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu autobus mi nie przyjechał. Zupełnie zasypało Kraśnickie.

\- Zima znów zaskoczyła drogowców, tak? – To akurat prawda. – Wychodzi się wcześniej z domu, panie Robercie.

I już nie zwracając na mnie większej uwagi, odwróciła się do obecnych w gabinecie ośmiu dziewczyn. Wszystkie siedziały wygodnie na fotelach i krzesłach. Dla mnie, oczywiście, miejsca już nie starczyło, stanąłem więc przy zawalonym książkami regale.

\- Jak już mówiłam, zanim pan Robert łaskawie przybył i nam przerwał… - Tu rzuciła mi krzywe spojrzenie. - …skoro już wszyscy macie wypełnione ankiety i zebrane grupy badawcze… Pan też, prawda? – I znowu to krzywe spojrzenie.

Baba mnie nie lubi. I z wzajemnością.

Skinąłem tylko głową na potwierdzenie, zdecydowany nie odzywać się do niej, jeśli to możliwe.

\- Dobrze. W styczniu wysłaliście mi wstępy do waszych prac. Naniosłam odpowiednie poprawki…

A jakże. Ona w samej konstytucji naniosłaby poprawki…

\- …uwzględnijcie je, pisząc pierwszy rozdział. Choć, oczywiście, to moje luźne sugestie. Możecie się ze mną nie zgodzić.

Taaa, spróbowalibyśmy. Nie ma takich śmiałków.

\- Myślę, że już powinniście zająć się analizą wyników. Pierwszych prac oczekuję w okolicach weekendu majowego, najlepiej do końca kwietnia. Proszę was bardzo, żebyście się postarali, pisząc tę pracę. Musicie się zaangażować! Musicie poświęcić na to czas! A potem… wyłowimy perełki! – Uśmiechnęła się do nas. – Najlepsze prace możemy potem przesłać do czasopism naukowych i będą podpisane waszym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Pomyślcie o tym i skupcie się. Może też udałoby się na jakiejś konferencji zaprezentować najciekawszy temat? – Pokiwała głową, a na jej twarzy odmalowało się pragnienie przyszłej chwały i dumy ze studenta. - Chyba każdy z was ma już określone hipotezy do swoich tematów, prawda? – Powiodła po nas wzrokiem, wracając na ziemię.

Zgodnie pokiwaliśmy głowami. Ciekawe, czy tylko ja ubolewałem w duchu nad zorientowaniem naszej Berki? Hipotezy były na koniec listopada… Boże…

\- Pani doktor – odezwała się Gośka, siedząca po drugiej stronie biurka. – Sami mamy to liczyć? W SPSSie?

\- Yyy… no cóż.. Ja wam raczej w tym nie pomogę. Nie znam się na tym… - odezwała się Berka wyjątkowo niepewnie.

\- A co z interpretacją wyników? – W głosie Gośki słychać było, że również za nią nie przepada.

\- Jak już będziecie mieć wyniki, wszystko policzone, to razem z pracą wyślijcie mi raport z SPSSa. Hmm… Najlepiej przekonwertowany do Worda.

Aha. Szczyt kompetencji.

\- Gdybyśmy mieli jakieś pytania..?

Taaak, ja mam ich z milion. Choćby w ogóle jak się do tego zabrać.

\- Cóż, mogę wam zasugerować pójście do statystyka…

Mhm, i wybulenie 200zł za robotę. Dziękuję bardzo.

\- ..albo…

Nie dane było jej dokończyć, bo ktoś zapukał cicho, a po chwili otworzyły się drzwi. Zanim zdążyłem się odwrócić, żeby sprawdzić, kto wszedł, zobaczyłem na twarzy Berki szeroki (i zapewne mający uchodzić za zachęcający) uśmiech i coś jakby ulgę. Klasnęła w dłonie i wykrzyknęła:

\- Jak dobrze, że pan przyszedł! Z nieba mi pan spadł w tej chwili! Moi drodzy…- Tak, teraz to jesteśmy jej drodzy. Pff… - ... poznajcie pana doktora Jakuba Jabłońskiego.

Teraz już wszyscy odwróciliśmy się jak na komendę i spojrzeliśmy na nowo przybyłego.

Och.

Oooooch.

Zerknąłem na dziewczyny – wszystkie gapiły się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Szczerze mówiąc, to im się nie dziwię.

Bo pan doktor był młody, bardzo przystojny i nienagannie ubrany. A dokładniej rzecz biorąc, miał na sobie szary, idealnie skrojony garnitur, spod którego było widać blado-fioletową koszulę.

No taaak…

Doktor Jabłoński uśmiechnął się lekko, acz uprzejmie i podszedł do Berki.

\- Dzień dobry. W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał równie uprzejmym tonem.

Co za głos…

Melodia.

\- Właśnie wyjaśniałam państwu szczegóły ich prac proseminaryjnych. I tak sobie pomyślałam, że pan jest tak świetnie obeznany w tych tematach i obróbce statystycznej i tak niedawno się pan bronił, więc wszystko na świeżo…

O Jezu, facet dostanie cukrzycy, jak mu będzie tak dalej słodzić.

Ale nie... On nadal stoi i uśmiecha się uprzejmie.

\- … i może pomógłby pan naszym studentom w razie pytań i wątpliwości. I może wyjaśnił, jak obrobić statystycznie wyniki.

To nie brzmiało jak pytanie, raczej jak polecenie. Od przełożonej. Dobrze, że nie pod groźbą śmierci.

No i co miał biedny facet zrobić, jak tylko ponownie uśmiechnąć się i powiedzieć:

\- Nie ma problemu. Chętnie im pomogę, jeśli będę w stanie. – W głębokim głosie zabrzmiało coś jakby rozbawienie. Albo mi się zdawało.

\- Dziękuję, panie doktorze. Będę niezmiernie wdzięczna. Bo musicie wiedzieć, że współpracowałam z panem Jakubem na jego studiach doktoranckich. – Uśmiechnęła się z wyraźną dumą, jakby jego sukces był jej wyłączną zasługą.

\- Skontaktujecie się z panem…

\- Nie trzeba. – Po raz pierwszy przerwał jej wypowiedź. Odważny facet. – Mamy chyba jutro razem zajęcia z psychologii klinicznej dorosłych.

Dziewczyny westchnęły chóralnie.

Berka odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- No dobrze, jeśli to wszystko, to możecie już iść.

Oboje patrzyli jak zbieramy się do wyjścia. Przepuściłem w drzwiach koleżanki i już sam miałem opuścić gabinet, kiedy zatrzymał mnie głos Berki:

\- Panie Robercie.

Odwróciłem się. Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony, ale zaraz przeniosłem wzrok na Jabłońskiego. Stał z rękami w kieszeniach, ewidentnie rozluźniony.

\- Proszę się nie spóźnić jutro na te zajęcia.

Odniosłem wrażenie, że doktor Jabłoński uśmiechnął się z lekką drwiną. Ale może znowu mi się przywidziało?

\- Postaram się… - mruknąłem i wyszedłem.

 

*

 

Wróciłem wieczorem do akademika, porządnie zmarznięty i głodny.

Adam leżał na swoim łóżku, słuchając muzyki i wcinając chipsy.

\- Ścisz to.

Przewrócił oczami, ale sięgnął ręką do laptopa i ściszył.

\- Mnie też miło cię wiedzieć… Jak minął dzień? – zapytał, choć nie sprawiał wrażenia szczególnie zainteresowanego.

\- Jestem wykończony… Same zajęcia organizacyjne, bezsensowne trucie. W ogóle spóźniłem się do Berki, za co zebrałem opieprz.

\- Ona to chyba jest na ciebie strasznie cięta, nie?

\- Nie pałamy do siebie zbytnią sympatią – mruknąłem, robiąc sobie kanapki i herbatę.

Potem rzuciłem się na swoje łóżko i zerknąłem na przyklejony na ścianie plan zajęć.

Jutro nie będzie lepiej. Na 9:10 angielski, następnie ćwiczenia z psychologii klinicznej dorosłych z Jabłońskim (Dlaczego w pierwszym semestrze mieliśmy z doktor Rodzik? Jakieś macierzyńskie czy co?). Potem okienko, na którym i tak nie zdążę wrócić do akademika. I wykład z metod badania osobowości dzieci i młodzieży z…hm… doktor Chichoł.

Oooch, rewelacja.

Już się cieszę.

Ziewając, nastawiłem budzik i powlokłem się do łazienki.

 

*

 

Budzik zadzwonił niby o siódmej, ale i tak o wiele za wcześnie. Za oknem było szaro i prószył śnieg. Szlag by to…

Zamknąłem oczy, mobilizując się do wstania. Najchętniej poleżałbym tak jeszcze za dwie czy trzy godzinki. Było mi ciepło i wygodnie…

Aż tu nagle ktoś potrząsnął mną gwałtownie za ramiona.

\- Robert, wstajesz? Czy nie idziesz na zajęcia?

\- Idę, idę… - mruknąłem sennie, pocierając oczy. – Za chwilę. Dopiero mi budzik dzwonił…

\- Dopiero? – Adam parsknął śmiechem, cokolwiek rozbawiony. – Pół godziny temu.

\- Pół godziny?!

Spojrzałem na telefon.

7:29.

\- O żesz jasna dupa! Cholera jasna! – wrzasnąłem, wyskakując z łóżka. – Czemu mnie wcześniej nie obudziłeś?!

\- Że co?! Co ja, twoja matka jestem? Ja mam cię budzić? – Adam przepuścił mnie, gdy latałem w piżamie po pokoju, kompletując części mojej garderoby.

\- Dobra, sorry, Adaś… - Przemknąłem obok niego z parą jeansów. – To nie twoja wina. Moja!

\- Wiem… - mruknął i machnął zrezygnowany ręką, gdy wbiegłem do łazienki.

On nie potrafił się na mnie gniewać.

 

*

 

Och, Boże, czemu ten Lublin taki zakorkowany?!

Dojechać z Konstantynowa do centrum o ósmej rano… Katorga! Wierzcie mi.

No i gdzie te starsze babki jadą o tej porze, ja się pytam?

Nieważne. Jakoś dotarłem. Potem biegiem do szatni. Potem minąłem windy, bo i tak bym się nie doczekał, żeby się do jednej wepchnąć, i poleciałem schodami na czwarte piętro, a tam.. uff… Moja grupa jeszcze stała pod salą ćwiczeń, choć drzwi były otwarte.

Podszedłem do dziewczyn, próbując uspokoić oddech. Hm, no tak, w mojej grupie (nie licząc angielskiego) były same dziewczyny. A ja byłem jedynym przedstawicielem chromosomu Y. Chyba przez to dość często byłem wysyłany do załatwiania spraw (czytaj: dogadania z prowadzącymi), które były poza zasięgiem chromosomu X, a w zasadzie XX. Ponoć działał mój nieodparty urok osobisty, a ja zmiękczałem serca kobiet, nawet tych należących do dziewic konsekrowanych. Do tej pory jedyną porażkę na tym polu odniosłem w „starciu” z panią doktor Chichoł, która z zasady nienawidziła rodzaju męskiego.

W końcu weszliśmy do sali. Zająłem moje standardowe miejsce przy oknie w drugim rzędzie między Gośką a Agnieszką. Wyjąłem z torby zeszyt na notatki i rozsiadłem się wygodniej.

W końcu mogłem przyjrzeć się naszemu nowemu prowadzącemu.

Taaak… Było się czemu przyglądać.

Pan doktor był dziś w czarnym, znów idealnie na niego skrojonym garniturze (Boże! Czy on je sobie szyje u krawca?!). Spod rozpiętej marynarki widać było jasnoniebieską koszulę. Czy na was też tak działają niebieskie koszule? Uważam, że są nieziemsko seksowne.

Ale tylko ktoś tak nieziemsko seksowny jak pan doktor może w nich wyglądać nieziemsko seksownie.

Oj, mam wrażenie, że wprowadziłem tu małe zamieszanie, tak?

A co poniektórych w zakłopotanie.

Widzicie, zapomniałem o jednym drobnym szczególiku dotyczącym mojej skromnej osoby.

Mianowicie: wolę facetów.

No tak, po prostu.

Czyli jestem homoseksualistą.

Innymi słowy – gejem.

Wierzcie mi, trochę czasu zajęło mi odkrycie tej niezwykłej bądź co bądź prawdy. I to były moje problemy, jak już na początku wspomniałem. Takie tam… zaprzeczanie, złość, ukrywanie, na siłę próbowanie czegoś innego. Oj, nie mogłem dojść ze sobą do ładu. Ale w końcu jak długo można walczyć z samym sobą? Dotarło to do mnie jakoś pod koniec liceum. Co prawda na studniówkę poszedłem jeszcze z koleżanką, no ale…

Czy ktoś wie? Adam wie. Od początku. I Bogu dziękuję za jego wsparcie. Ale żeby było jasne – Adam jest hetero. Tak bardzo hetero, że bardziej się chyba nie da. Ale nie jest, na szczęście, homofobem. Także nie myślcie sobie, że my… no… ten teges. Nic z tych rzeczy. Jesteśmy po prostu najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Aż najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

A poza Adamem? Chyba nikt. Rodzice nie wiedzą. Raczej nigdy ich to nie interesowało. Nie pytali. Ja sam nie mówiłem. Czasem rzucali luźne uwagi, kiedy to przyprowadzę do domu jakąś dziewczynę. Ale nic poza tym. Może kiedyś im powiem…

Chciałbym jednak, żebyście wiedzieli, że się nie wstydzę tego, kim jestem. Po prostu nie uważam, żeby bycie gejem definiowało to, jaką osobą jestem. Owszem, w pewnej części określa mnie jako człowieka i jest moim nieodłącznym kawałkiem. Ale nie chciałbym jednak, żeby ktoś patrzył na mnie tylko przez pryzmat tego, gdzie, co i komu wsadzam (niekoniecznie w takiej kolejności).

No, bo przecież nie podchodzę do ludzi i nie przedstawiam się: cześć, jestem Robert i jestem gejem. Albo: cześć, mam na imię Robert i jestem homo.

Wy też tak nie robicie, nie? W sensie, nie mówicie:

Cześć, jestem Tomek i jestem hetero.

Mam na imię Kinga i wolę chłopaków.

Jestem Rafał i lubię zwierzęta.

Ha ha. Żart.

No, ale czaicie, o co mi chodzi.

W dodatku ubieram się normalnie. Normalnie! Na pewno nie różowe, obcisłe bluzki i spodnie rurki, w które ledwo można się wcisnąć. Nie, nie, nie, zdecydowanie nie.

A najlepszym dowodem na to, że ubieram się i zachowuję (jak na przyszłego psychologa) całkiem normalnie i przeciętnie jest to, że Adam się ze mną przyjaźni, że się w ogóle ze mną zadaje i nie wstydzi się wyjść ze mną do ludzi. A to jest w stu procentach miarodajny wskaźnik!

No dobra, widzę, że zrobiłem niezłą dygresję od głównego tematu.

A tymczasem pan doktor stanął po środku sali i bawiąc się laserowym wskaźniczkiem, powiedział:

\- Witam wszystkich. Nazywam się Jakub Jabłoński. W tym semestrze będę miał z wami ćwiczenia z psychologii klinicznej dorosłych w ramach zastępstwa za doktor Rodzik. Mam nadzieję, że nasza współpraca będzie owocna i że spełnię wasze oczekiwania.

Noo, to zabrzmiało trochę sztywniacko. Może się facet rozkręci…

\- Ile osób w tej grupie jest na specjalności klinicznej?

Mniej więcej połowa osób, w tym ja, podniosła ręce.

\- A ile na proseminarium u doktor Berki?

Tym razem podniosłem rękę wraz z czterema dziewczynami.

I albo mi się wydawało, albo Jabłoński uśmiechnął się bardzo nieznacznie. Dziwny człowiek. Sprawia wrażenie takiego poważnego i oddanego swojej pracy. Takiego bez poczucia humoru.

Teraz ten dziwny człowiek zabrał się za odczytywanie listy. Kolejne dziewczyny oznajmiały, że są obecne, a w oczach miały serduszka zamiast źrenic. Nawet Gośka. Nawet ta rozsądna, krytyczna i nadambitna Gośka! O ludzie!

Tiaa…Mogłem się dziwić, ale kiedy doktor Jabłoński odczytał swoim melodyjnym głosem:

\- Robert.

…To powietrze aż zawibrowało. A może to ja zadrżałem?

Phi! Poza tym to miłe, że zwraca się do nas po imieniu. To skraca dystans. I tworzy sympatyczną atmosferę, prawda? Prawda?!

Tymczasem pan doktor powiódł wzrokiem po całej sali (pełnej dziewczyn), aż zatrzymał się na mnie. Kąciki jego ust znów drgnęły jakby miał się zaraz uśmiechnąć (teraz już mi się nie przywidziało!) i byłem pewien, o czym pomyślał – że jestem sam, rodzynek, wśród morza estrogenów. Dopiero, gdy nasze spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, dostrzegłem, że ma niesamowite oczy. Takie duże, orzechowe, z jednej strony ciepłe, a z drugiej inteligentne i przenikliwe. Prześwietlające. Nie to, żebym doświadczył tego „prześwietlenia”… Pewnie na każdego tak patrzy. Ale i tak nie wytrzymałem intensywności tego spojrzenia. Spuściłem wzrok na swoje dłonie i zacząłem bawić się moją starą, rzemykową bransoletką. Czując, że palą mnie policzki, mruknąłem:

\- Obecny.

Jezu. Jeżeli na każdych zajęciach będę tak  na niego reagował, to powodzenia. Już widzę moją zdolność koncentracji.

Doktor Jabłoński skończył czytać listę i przeszedł do omawiania zakresu materiału do przerobienia w tym semestrze. Zasłonił roletami okna, zgasił światło i włączył prezentację na laptopie. Po chwili wyświetlił ją na ścianie. W sali zapanował lekki półmrok, więc mogłem podobnie jak reszta mojej grupy spokojnie wpatrywać się w prowadzącego.

Jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem go na wydziale. Czyżby pracował dopiero od tego półrocza? Nie, niemożliwe. Berka mówiła, że się tu bronił. Hmm… może w internecie sprawdzę. Ale skoro dopiero co zrobił doktorat, to musi mieć jakieś dwadzieścia osiem... dwadzieścia dziewięć lat.

Phi, to żadna różnica!

Przyjrzałem mu się dokładniej, kiedy przysiadł na brzegu biurka, odwrócony w stronę prezentacji na ścianie, tak, że widziałem jego profil.

Spojrzałem na jego dłonie. Lewa spoczywała na kolanie, a w prawej trzymał laserek i nim wymachiwał. W prawej, na której… nie było obrączki!

Ha!

Ha ha!

…

… To nic nie znaczy…

Prawda?

Może ma żonę, ale nie lubi nosić obrączki? Bo trochę się wtedy wstydzi podrywać studentki?

… Albo ma narzeczoną?

… Albo jest prawiczkiem konsekrowanym i ślubował czystość?

W tym momencie odwrócił się do nas na chwilę i mój ostatni pomysł zdecydowanie upadł. Bóg bardzo egoistycznie by postąpił, powołując na służbę sobie taki ósmy cud świata!

Odrzucam opcję prawiczka konsekrowanego. Ostatecznie.

Doktor Jabłoński znów powrócił do prezentacji, a ja mogłem podziwiać jego profil.

On ma naprawdę wspaniały profil.

I pięknie zarysowany podbródek, dziś starannie ogolony. Ciekawe jakby wyglądał w takim… trzydniowym zaroście?

Przełknąłem ślinę, bo moja wyobraźnia zaczęła się rozkręcać. Półmrok w sali sprawiał, że miałem wrażenie, że jestem tam sam.

Sam na sam…

Och, Boże, no..

Naprawdę mam źle z głową. Zachowuję się jak jakiś pieprznięty piętnastolatek.

Nie! Gorzej. Jak pieprznięta piętnastolatka!

Ale co mogłem poradzić, że wpatrywałem się w jego włosy: ciemnobrązowe, lekko wijące się, opadające na czoło. Co jakiś czas odgarniał je niedbałym gestem.

Chciałbym ich dotknąć… Wydawały się takie miękkie. Niemal już sobie wyobraziłem, że zanurzam w nich palce, kiedy…

… otrzymałem cios w żebra.

Podskoczyłem lekko na krzesełku i rozejrzałem się zdezorientowany. Wszyscy, począwszy od Agnieszki (która to właśnie uraczyła mnie tym soczystym kuksańcem i szepnęła nagląco: Robert!), po samego doktora Jabłońskiego, patrzyli na mnie.

Oblałem się krwawym rumieńcem.

\- Robert, czy coś się stało? – zapytał Jabłoński, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało tyle rozbawienia i kpiny, że aż spuściłem wzrok, zawstydzony.

\- Nie, nic… - mruknąłem cicho. – Tylko się… zamyśliłem.

Człowieku, dobrze, że nie wiesz, o czym myślałem! Od razu wysłałbyś mnie do psychiatryka! Nie jestem jakimś erotomanem!

…

Eej, chwila, chwila! Nie myślcie sobie, że się zakochałem! Nic z tych rzeczy! To ewentualnie lekkie zauroczenie. Nic więcej. Bo ja się tak łatwo nie zakochuję. Wbrew pozorom.

\- Skoro już jednak wróciłeś do nas, może powiesz nam dlaczego wybrałeś KUL i psychologię.

Ooo, świetnie. Integracja. Dawno tego nie było. Uwielbiam ten motyw. Ciekawe, ile przegapiłem.

Odchrząknąłem i gapiąc się na blat stolika, powiedziałem:

\- Hm, cóż, poszedłem na KUL, bo… - Uwaga, popis elokwencji. - ... bo szedł tu również mój przyjaciel. Tyle że on wybrał biotechnologię, a ja psychologię. I udało się tak, że mieszkamy razem w akademiku, często wracamy razem do domu..

… Jezu, po co ja to mówię?

\- A czemu psychologia?

Naprawdę cię to interesuje, ósmy cudzie świata?

\- Zawsze mnie interesowała. Mózg. Ludzkie zachowania. Chcę pomagać ludziom mierzyć się z ich problemami.

Zabrzmiało jak na wyborach Miss, ale on tego nie wyśmiał. Pokiwał tylko głową w zamyśleniu.

\- No dobrze. To tyle na dziś. Widzimy się za tydzień. Ci z was, którzy są u doktor Berki na proseminarium, możecie przychodzić do mnie do gabinetu lub po zajęciach ostatniej grupy, jak na przykład dziś wieczorem.

Pamiętał, że ma nam pomóc. Każdy normalny człowiek by się z tego wykręcił. Najwyraźniej Pan Perfekcjonista uważa inaczej.

 

*

 

Zanim zabrałem się za pisanie dalszego ciągu pracy (buahaha… to znaczy pierwszego rozdziału!), minęły jeszcze ze dwa tygodnie. Nawet fakt, że Adam również pisał swoją pracę licencjacką nie pomagał. Nie mogłem się skupić i zawsze znalazło się tysiąc innych rzeczy do roboty.

Zaczął się już marzec i choć termin oddania pracy był do końca kwietnia, uznałem, że możnaby wreszcie coś zrobić. Zwłaszcza, że z innych przedmiotów też nas nie oszczędzali i miałem naprawdę mało czasu na cokolwiek. W dodatku praca w klubie pochłaniała mi całe weekendy. Ostatecznie zebrałem dupę w troki i w czwartkowy wieczór czekałem pod salą, aż piąta grupa wyjdzie z ćwiczeń.

Gdy się rozeszli, podszedłem do drzwi i zapukałem we framugę.

\- Dobry wieczór.

Doktor Jabłoński podniósł wzrok znad laptopa i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Wejdź, Robert. Ja już kończę tutaj… - Postukał kilka razy w touchpada i zatrzasnął laptopa.

\- Jeśli przychodzę nie w porę, to... – nie dokończyłem. Prawdę mówiąc, wcale nie chciałem stąd iść, ale Jabłoński wyglądał na nieco zmęczonego. Współczuję – cały dzień zajęć z naszym rokiem…

\- Nie, nie. Nie ma sprawy. – Teraz zabrał się za porządkowanie stosu papierów na biurku. Nieśmiało podszedłem bliżej. – Pewnie przyszedłeś pogadać o swojej pracy, tak? – Spojrzał na mnie uważnie, a ja skinąłem głową. – To jaki masz temat?

\- Radzenie sobie ze stresem a poczucie koherencji u osób palących tytoń.

\- Hm… - Czy to cały jego komentarz? – A ty palisz?

\- Nie – odparłem zaskoczony. – Czy koleżance, która bada schizofreników zadał pan równie adekwatne pytanie?

Najpierw spojrzał na mnie poważnie tymi swoimi orzechowymi oczami, a potem… wybuchnął śmiechem.

Och.

Muzyka dla uszu.

W dodatku się tego nie spodziewałem.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. – Odgarnął włosy z czoła. – Tak spytałem... z ciekawości. No dobrze, to jakie hipotezy postawiłeś i co już masz napisane?

\- Mam dwie hipotezy. Pierwsza to: osoby palące tytoń częściej wybierają unikowe strategie radzenia sobie ze stresem niż niepalące. A druga to: osoby palące tytoń mają niższe poczucie sensowności.

Całą resztę mu opowiedziałem. O mojej grupie badawczej (18-30 lat, osoby palące). O metodach, które wykorzystałem do badania – kwestionariusze SOC-29, COPE. O mojej ankiecie, którą ułożyłem wspólnie z Berką.

Wydawał się być zadowolony. Ale gdy doszliśmy do wyników w SPSSie, powiedział:

\- Robert, czy moglibyśmy skończyć na dziś? Za tydzień to omówimy, dobrze?

\- Oczywiście, nie ma sprawy.

Z przyjemnością.

Niemal podskoczyłem z radości. Pożegnałem się uprzejmie i hamując cisnący się na usta szeroki uśmiech, wyszedłem z sali. Dopiero na korytarzu zerknąłem na zegarek. Dobry Jezu, siedziałem tam niemal półtorej godziny!

 

*

 

Tydzień później poszedłem po zajęciach do doktora Jabłońskiego. Omówiliśmy wyniki. Omówiliśmy, co i jak mam policzyć w SPSSie.

Taaak, istotności różnic między grupami badawczą i kontrolną.

Statystyki opisowe wymiarów testów.

Korelacje. Mwahahaha…

Analiza regresji!   

Mówi wam to coś???

No więc właśnie… Mnie też nie.

Dlatego jeszcze tydzień później znów poszedłem do Jabłońskiego.

I w następnym tygodniu także.

Za każdym razem szedłem z jakąś totalną pierdołą. Z czymś, co sam mogłem rozwiązać (po dłuższym namyśle).

I za każdym razem doktor Jabłoński z równą (anielską!) cierpliwością i opanowaniem wyjaśniał mi to, czego (teoretycznie) nie rozumiałem. Ciekaw byłem, czy pozostałe dziewczyny tak go nachodziły jak ja. Pewnie tak. Zwłaszcza Gośka. I Agnieszka… Kinga chyba też… Mniejsza.

A ja? Spędzałem tam czasem piętnaście cennych minut, czasem przeciągało się do godziny. Mogłem wtedy bezkarnie siedzieć pół metra od niego i patrzeć na niego.. yyy.. znaczy na to, co mi pokazywał na laptopie.

Starałem się mu potakiwać na znak, że rozumiem co do mnie mówi, choć jego cholernie seksowna osoba bardzo mnie rozpraszała.

Starałem się też nie wstrzymywać oddechu za każdym razem, gdy wyjmował mi długopis z ręki i sam kreślił, podkreślał lub dopisywał coś w moich dość chaotycznych notatkach.

Poza tym nawet się nie zorientowałem, kiedy zacząłem mu opowiadać o Kielcach, o mojej rodzinie, o Adamie… Nie to, że sam z siebie to opowiadałem. To nie była moja inicjatywa. To po prostu... jego pytania. Zawsze jednakowo uprzejme i nienachalne. Wypełniające ciszę, kiedy coś liczyłem lub przepisywałem. Nie wiem, czy on mi robił jakąś psychoanalizę czy coś. Nie wiem po co mu to było. Czy w ogóle go to ciekawiło. Wątpię.

Kiedy go o to zapytałem (tak, odważyłem się!), oczywiście zaprzeczył. Stwierdził tylko:

\- Możesz mi przecież nic nie mówić. Nie zmuszam cię do niczego. Po prostu odniosłem wrażenie, że… chciałeś się komuś wygadać. Komuś, kto cię nie zna i jest obiektywny. Ale jeśli się myliłem, to przepraszam.

Nie mylił się.

Szkoda tylko, że to nie działało w dwie strony.

 

*

 

Pod koniec marca wróciliśmy z Adamem do Kielc na święta Wielkanocne. Całą drogę jego samochodem starałem się skrzętnie omijać jeden temat. Zawsze wiedziałem, że Adaś podchodził raczej sceptyczno-krytycznie do moich związków, miłości i zauroczeń.

Dlatego nie trułem mu teraz o tym, jak bardzo nie chciało mi się wracać do domu i z jakiego powodu.

A w domu jak to w domu. Od razu zostałem zagoniony do sprzątania, gotowania, zakupów i ogarniania panującego bałaganu.

Weronika i Patrycja wcale mi w tym nie pomagały. Tata wychodził do pracy i już go nic nie interesowało. A mama i bez świąt, męża i rozwrzeszczanych nastoletnich córek miała zbyt dużo na głowie.

Nie zdziwiłem się więc zbytnio, że nikt z mojej szanownej, szalonej rodzinki nie spytał, co u mnie.

Żadnych pytań, co słychać na uczelni. Jak sobie daję radę. A tym bardziej żadnych pytań o... hm... moje życie uczuciowe.

Nie to, że mi zależy na tych pytaniach. Nie lubię się zwierzać ani opowiadać o sobie (zależy komu, jak się ostatnio przekonałem).

Ale choć odrobina zainteresowania z ich strony by się przydała. Byłoby miło.

Nieważne. Nie przejmujcie się. Ja się nie przejmuję.

Nie da się ukryć, że przez cały świąteczny tydzień moją głowę zajmowała tylko jedna rzecz. A raczej jedna osoba.

Nie mogłem się już doczekać powrotu na uczelnię. Znacie to uczucie? Takiego miłego oczekiwania? Lekkiego podniecenia i nieokreślonej radości? Przyjemnego ściskania w dołku?

No dobra, pierwszy raz w moim dwudziestodwuletnim życiu odczuwam taką mieszankę.

Ale polecam.

*

 

Jak zwykle Adam przyjechał pod mój blok swoim starym audi. Naprawdę czasem miałem wrażenie, że nie dojedziemy do Lublina w jednym kawałku…

Wrzuciłem do bagażnika torbę wypakowaną głównie jedzeniem i wyruszyliśmy.

Całą drogę Adam rzucał mi ukradkowe spojrzenia, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał.

\- Robert – powiedział, zerkając w boczne lusterko. – Co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Nic… - Póki co wolałem nie zaczynać tego tematu.

\- Nic – prychnął. – Bo od miesiąca to nie ty zachowujesz się jakbyś… żył w innym świecie. – Zamachał gwałtownie rękami, a ja spojrzałem niespokojnie na kierownicę. – Nie ty znikasz gdzieś wieczorami, zwłaszcza w czwartki, i nie ty wracasz radosny jak skowronek. Tak?! – Znów pomachał dłońmi w powietrzu.

\- Mógłbyś trzymać kierownicę? – zapytałem ostrożnie.

\- Hm? – Tym razem spojrzał na mnie ze zdumieniem.

\- Patrz na drogę, z łaski swojej! – niemal pisnąłem.

\- Zakochałeś się.

I taka jest właśnie rozmowa z Adamem.

\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! – zaprzeczyłem i byłem dość pewien swoich słów.

\- Ale ktoś jest, tak?

\- O Jezu, Adaś… Będziesz mnie przepytywał?

\- Przecież możesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Wiem.

\- Więc?

\- Co więc?

\- Nie udawaj idioty. Kto to?

\- Nieważne. I tak mnie wyzwiesz od idiotów.

\- Oooo… - Zaśmiał się. – Tym bardziej mi powiedz.

\- Po co ci to wiedzieć? Przecież nie wierzysz w zakochanie. Zawsze lekceważąco podchodzisz do moich... związków i… w ogóle – zakończyłem kulawo.

\- No, nie wierzę… - Znowu się roześmiał. – Ale jesteś moim przyjacielem, więc mogę ci tego szczerze życzyć, prawda?

Czasem ciężko go zrozumieć…

Milczałem. Co mu miałem powiedzieć?

\- Noo...? – Zniecierpliwił się. Jak nigdy zależało mu na odpowiedzi.

 Westchnąłem ciężko.

\- Facet od ćwiczeń z klinicznej – mruknąłem cicho.

\- Coo?! O cholera! – Wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem. Jezus Maria, dobrze, że akurat staliśmy na czerwonym świetle! – Idiota.

No wiedziałem.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie no, Robert… - Adam ocierał łzy z oczu, wciąż chichocząc pod nosem. – Toś, stary, dowalił. Czy ty jesteś w gimnazjum?

\- Spieprzaj.

\- Ej, no już, nie obrażaj się. – Klepnął mnie w ramię, a ja spojrzałem na niego złowrogo.

Jechaliśmy przez chwilę w ciszy, a na zewnątrz zapadał kwietniowy zmierzch. Adam bębnił palcami w kierownicę i chyba nadal jego myśli krążyły wokół wcześniejszego tematu.

\- To co ci się w nim tak podoba? – zagadnął w pewnym momencie. – Jest przystojny?

Najpierw chciałem zignorować to pytanie.

Naprawdę. Wolałem nie wciągać się w dyskusję z Adamem.

Westchnąłem.

I skapitulowałem…

\- Jest przystojny. Bardzo przystojny. Ale tu nie chodzi nawet o to. Bo… - Zamyśliłem się na chwilę. – Bo on jest przykładem naukowca, jakim ja chciałbym być. – Spojrzałem znacząco na przyjaciela i stuknąłem się w pierś. – Taki wiesz… pasjonat. Widać, że kocha to, co robi.

\- Widać? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

\- Mhm… Po tym jak prowadzi zajęcia. Po tym jak nam opowiada o ciekawych przypadkach. Po tym jak się angażuje w to, co robi i jak bardzo chce zaangażować nas. Po tym jak błyszczą mu oczy, kiedy…

\- Dobra, dobra! Czaję! Nie musisz… kontynuować… - rzucił cokolwiek sarkastycznie.

Burknąłem coś niezrozumiale w odpowiedzi i wyjrzałem za okno. Wjeżdżaliśmy właśnie do Lublina, na ulicach zapaliły się już lampy. Przez uchyloną szybę wpadało ciepłe, pachnące powietrze.

Już prawie dojechaliśmy pod nasz akademik, gdy Adam znów odwrócił się do mnie i zapytał:

\- Bierzesz się za niego?

\- Co?! – Szczęka mi opadła.

\- To co słyszałeś. No więc?

\- Czasem mnie przerażasz… - mruknąłem, chcąc uniknąć odpowiedzi.

\- Nie żartuj. – Adam zatrzymał się na parkingu pod akademikiem. – Mam rozumieć, że nie?

\- Nie. Znaczy… nie biorę się… za niego.

\- Nie jest gejem?

\- Jezu, nie wiem! Skąd mam wiedzieć?!

\- Podobno można to poznać…

Przewróciłem oczami. Siedzimy w samochodzie i gadamy o moim życiu uczuciowym. Świat stanął na głowie. Serio.

\- A po mnie byś poznał?

Adam zlustrował mnie wzrokiem i uniósł brew.

\- Nie – przyznał, raczej szczerze. – Ma obrączkę?

\- Nie – odparłem zrezygnowany. – Ale to nic nie znaczy.

\- Pewnie, że nie – rzucił wesoło, stukając dłońmi w kierownicę. – Zawsze możesz spróbować go nawrócić! – Roześmiał się głośno.

\- Na bycie gejem?

\- Yhyyy…

\- Ciebie nie udało się nawrócić.

Tym razem to ja roześmiałem się na widok jego miny i wysiadłem z samochodu, trzaskając drzwiami.

Mwahahaha!

W końcu punkt dla mnie.

 

*

 

Znacie to uczucie, kiedy wracacie z domu, po tygodniu względnego nic-nie-robienia, jesteście tacy rozleniwieni i nie możecie się na niczym skoncentrować?

I właśnie wtedy zarzucają was serią kolokwiów, wejściówek i prac do oddania?

Widzę, że znacie. Uff, nie jestem sam wobec tego.

Co i tak nie bardzo pomaga w nawale rzeczy do zrobienia.

Zbadać kogoś testem TAT na metody badania osobowości dorosłych. Cóż, pewnie jak zwykle będzie to Adam. Jego dane już były tyle razy używane we wszelkiego rodzaju testach… Dobrze, że nie każe sobie płacić za każdy test.

Kolos ze statystyki za tydzień.

Kolos z psychologii rehabilitacji.

Przygotować poster na angielski.

No szlag by to.

I jeszcze praca proseminaryjna u Berki – ciąg dalszy.

Pójdę do Jabłońskiego.

Muszę do niego iść. Muszę go zob.. zapytać. Zapytać o coś. Tak… muszę wymyślić, o co mogę go zapytać.

Ech… jestem beznadziejny.

Mam nadzieję, że on tego nie widzi.

Znaczy tego, po co ja w zasadzie chodzę na te jego konsultacje.

 

*

 

Środa i czwartek do południa minęły pod znakiem leniwych prób mobilizacji do czegokolwiek. Pusta lodówka (nie licząc upchanych w zamrażalniku zapasów z domu) zmusiła mnie i Adama do zrobienia zakupów w czwartek po moim konwersatorium z angielskiego. Adaś także miał wolne popołudnie. Po połowie semestru odpadły mu już ćwiczenia z immunologii. Pojechaliśmy do pobliskiego Tesco i polowaliśmy na promocje. Potem obładowani siatkami z żarciem i innymi mniej lub bardziej potrzebnymi rzeczami (ot, chociażby piwo. Trzy sześciopaki.) wróciliśmy do akademika.

I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie nasi... ekhm... koledzy z trzeciego piętra. Siedzieli na schodach i palili papierosy. Niedopałki jak zwykle wrzucali do starej puszki po konserwie.

Wchodząc na półpiętro, już czułem, że bez jakiegoś złośliwego komentarza się nie obejdzie.

Miałem rację.

\- Siema, Adam! – wykrzyknęli we trzech niemal radośnie i zaczęli się witać z moim przyjacielem. Adaś, może nieco mniej entuzjastycznie, ale przełożył siatki do jednej ręki  
i podał im kolejno dłoń. Kiedy ja ich mijałem, jeden z nich – Jarek, z czwartego roku matematyki, zwrócił się do mnie, przeciągając sylaby:

\- Siema, Roberto…

Niby spoko, ale trudno było nie usłyszeć drwiny w jego głosie.

Pytacie dlaczego? Dlaczego jest jak jest?

Noo…

Nigdy się nie lubiliśmy. Od samego początku jak mieszkaliśmy w akademiku zawsze mieli coś do mnie, mimo że nic im nie zrobiłem. Zawsze się czepiali. Czepiali o…

\- Gej, gej, gej, gej… - zanucili ledwo dosłyszalnie Michał i Roland, ale wystarczająco głośno, żebym to usłyszał. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, ale wydusiłem z siebie bardzo oschłe „cześć” i już miałem ich spokojnie wyminąć. Do tego typu zaczepek byłem prawie przyzwyczajony i już teraz spływało to po mnie. Żadne próby rozmowy lub w miarę grzecznych próśb do nich nie docierały. Do gróźb się nie zniżałem. Zresztą, nie warto się przejmować. To tylko niegroźni idioci. O ile oczywiście chodzi tylko o mnie.

\- Jak tam, chłopaki, minęły wam święta? – zapytał Michał, wrzucając peta do puszki i wypuszczając nosem stróżkę dymu.

\- W porządku – mruknął Adam nieco chłodnym tonem.

\- Idziecie na imprezę do Shine’a? – Rolek przesunął się tak, że skutecznie uniemożliwił nam przejście obok nich po schodach. Adaś parsknął zniecierpliwiony, ale pokręcił głową przecząco.

\- Nie, raczej nie. Mam teraz sporo roboty na uczelni..

Chłopaki spojrzeli na niego z rozczarowaniem, ale wzruszyli ramionami. Tylko Jarek zmrużył złośliwie oczy i zapytał, a może raczej stwierdził:

\- Zostajesz ze swoim kochasiem w pokoju..?

Widziałem jak Adam zarumienił się lekko, ale z dumnie podniesioną głową minął ich bez słowa. Mnie nie było stać na tyle opanowania. Czułem jak zalewa mnie fala złości i goryczy. Miałem w dupie, co mówią o mnie. Czy się ze mnie śmieją, czy obgadują, czy robią durne docinki. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego i generalnie nie sprawiało mi to przykrości. Ale nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby mój najlepszy kumpel przez to cierpiał i był obiektem takich idiotycznych ataków. W tym momencie już nie panowałem nad sobą. Rzuciłem obie torby na ziemię, nie zważając nawet na to, czy coś się potłucze. Zrobiłem dwa kroki w stronę schodów, a wtedy chłopaki poderwali się z miejsca, patrząc na mnie ze zdezorientowaniem. Wkurzony jak diabli, złapałem Jarka za koszulkę i pociągnąłem do siebie. Zaskoczony, niemal zleciał ze schodka, a potrącona przez niego puszka z petami potoczyła się z hukiem po podłodze.

Co z tego, że był ode mnie wyższy i tęższy, a opinający mu się na brzuchu materiał koszulki wskazywał na grożącą mu ciążę spożywczą? Wciąż go trzymając, gniewnie wpatrywałem się w ciemne oczy i wycedziłem:

\- Odpieprz się od Adama. Jasne? Jak masz jakiś problem, załatw to ze mną.  
\- Robert… - mruknął Adam ostrzegawczo, ale go zlekceważyłem. Jeszcze chwilę przytrzymywałem Jarka, ale potem pchnąłem go na ścianę, aż wyrwało mu się przeciągłe sapnięcie. Najwyraźniej jednak nie doceniłem przeciwnika, bo gdy tylko odwróciłem się nieco w prawo, by sprawdzić, czy pozostali koledzy nie mają ochoty na grzeczną „rozmowę” ze mną, otrzymałem solidny cios w twarz. Może nie do końca dobrze wymierzony, ale na tyle silny, że aż mi zadzwoniło w uszach.

Jeżeli do tej pory byłem wściekły, to nie wiem, co było teraz. Ignorując piekący policzek, rzuciłem się na Jarka. Jednym kopniakiem pod kolano powaliłem go na podłogę i zacząłem okładać pięściami. Zdążyłem rozwalić mu nos, zanim Roland i Michał z trudem odciągnęli mnie od niego.

Dysząc ciężko, wpatrywałem się z pogardą w leżącego Jarka, próbującego zatamować lecącą ciurkiem krew.

Po chwili poczułem jak Adam ciągnie mnie za ramię.

\- Chodź – rzucił cicho. Posłusznie, niczym w transie, podniosłem swoje torby i ruszyłem za przyjacielem.

\- Pożałujesz tego! – wrzasnął Roland, ta mała wredota.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać! – odkrzyknąłem, zatrzymując się na schodach.

\- Chodź! – pogonił mnie Adam, podnosząc głos i rozglądając się niepewnie, jakby oczekiwał, że zaraz przyleci portierka i zrobi nam awanturę.

Powlokłem się za nim do naszego pokoju, zatrzasnąłem z hukiem drzwi i postawiłem siatki na stole.

\- Robert, co ty odpierdalasz? – Adam stanął naprzeciwko, mierząc mnie krytycznie wzrokiem. Bez słowa wyminąłem go i usiadłem z impetem na łóżku. Sprawdziłem językiem, czy mam wszystkie zęby. Opuszkami palców dotknąłem lewego policzka. Był opuchnięty, a skóra gorąca i bolesna. Syknąłem cicho.

Adam chyba znowu zrezygnował ze zmycia mi głowy, bo westchnął tylko, podszedł do lodówki i wyjął z niej puszkę piwa, którą wyciągnął w moją stronę.

Zerknąłem na niego spode łba, koncentrując się na tym, jak podle się czuję.

\- Nie chce mi się pić – warknąłem.

\- Przyłóż do policzka, idioto. – Adam przewrócił oczami i niemal wcisnął mi w dłoń zimną puszkę. Przyłożyłem ją ostrożnie do twarzy i od razu poczułem ulgę, gdy chłód znieczulił pulsujący ból.

\- Wiesz co, Robert, ty to zawsze musisz się w coś wpakować. – Adaś zabrał się za rozpakowywanie siatek i upychanie zakupów w naszej małej lodóweczce. Sądząc po jego tonie, zanosiło się na dłuższy monolog. Nie miałem siły mu przerywać. – Jesteś albo przewrażliwiony, albo szukasz guza. O to drugie cię nie podejrzewam, więc… - zawiesił znacząco głos i wrzucił chleb do zamrażalnika. – Nie możesz czasem odpuścić? Wiem, Jarek to chuj. Ale nic z tym, stary, nie zrobisz. Pogada, pogada, rzuci głupi komentarz. I co? Nie przejmuj się nim tak. Idiotów nie sieją, sami się rodzą.

\- Tu nie chodzi o mnie… - W końcu uznałem, że mogę wtrącić coś od siebie. Położyłem się na wznak na łóżku, wciąż przytrzymując zimną puszkę przy twarzy.

\- Ależ, do cholery, zawsze chodzi o ciebie! – Adam odwrócił się w moją stronę, wymachując butelką z ketchupem. – To ciebie rażą jego komentarze. I jak jakiś cholerny książę na białym koniu, za wszelką cenę bronisz mojego honoru. Ale nie rozumiesz, że mnie nie obchodzi, co ten debil sobie o mnie myśli! Mam go w dupie. – Zatrzasnął lodówkę z taką siłą, że cała się zatrzęsła. – Ty się bardziej przejmujesz niż ja…

Patrzyłem smętnie w sufit, przetrawiając jego słowa. A było w nich wkurzająco wiele racji.

Usłyszałem jak trzeszczy sąsiednie łóżko, gdy Adam na nim usiadł, ale nie spojrzałem na niego.

\- W dodatku… - zaczął, a w jego głosie znowu pojawiła się charakterystyczna lekka drwina. - … to chyba było mało psychologiczne rozwiązanie problemu, prawda?

\- Nie musisz mi mówić – mruknąłem niechętnie.

\- Gdzie ta spokojna rozmowa? Wyjaśnienie problemu? – Adaś był coraz bardziej rozbawiony.

\- Daj spokój.

\- Gdzie zrozumienie? I po co ten podniesiony głos?

\- Znęcasz się nade mną.

\- Skądże znowu! Tylko uświadamiam ci, jaki z ciebie świetny psycholog.

\- Zamknij się.

Adam już tylko parsknął śmiechem i przyciągnął ku sobie swój plecak. Przez chwilę grzebał w nim, wyciągając notatki. Obróciłem się w jego stronę i obserwowałem półświadomie jego poczynania. Głowa zaczynała mi ćmić tępym bólem.

W końcu Adam pochwycił moje spojrzenie i mruknął:

\- Przynajmniej nie musisz iść już dziś na uczelnię.

\- Mhm… - potwierdziłem sennie, a moje myśli krążyły leniwie.

Nie musiałem.

Dziś czwartek.

Nie musiałem iść na zajęcia.

Czwartek…

…

\- O żesz jasna cholera! – wrzasnąłem, podrywając się z łóżka natychmiast całkowicie rozbudzony. Serce waliło mi jak po przebiegnięciu stadionu.

Adam spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem. Może wydawało mu się, że mam jakiś atak czy coś?

Tymczasem ja chwyciłem swoją torbę, notatki i pendriva.

\- Robert, co jest? – spytał mój przyjaciel z niepokojem. – Dobrze się czujesz? Wychodzisz gdzieś? Przecież…

\- Konsultacje. Jabłoński. Praca – wyrzuciłem z siebie w biegu. Pognałem do łazienki i opłukałem twarz zimną wodą. Jedno zerknięcie w lustro upewniło mnie, że wyglądam równie źle jak się czuję. Przeczesałem włosy, próbując ułożyć je w jakąś normalną fryzurę, i wróciłem do pokoju.

\- Stary, odpuść sobie. – Adam patrzył na mnie z dezaprobatą.

\- Mowy nie ma.

\- Chociaż koszulkę zmień…

\- C-co? – Spojrzałem na niego bez zrozumienia. Ale gdy podszedł do mnie i chwycił brzeg mojej bluzki, zobaczyłem na niej ciemnoczerwone plamki krwi.

Natychmiast zbladłem.

\- To nie twoja – rzucił Adam (jakby miało mnie to uspokoić) i ściągnął mi koszulkę przez głowę. Syknąłem z bólu, gdy uraziła spuchnięty policzek.

\- Nie bądź dzieckiem, Robby. – Adaś przewrócił oczami i wyjął z mojej szafki czystą, granatową bluzę. Usiłując zignorować mdlące uczucie w żołądku, pozwoliłem mu mnie ubrać.

Szybko założyłem trampki, chwyciłem torbę i kurtkę, i mruknąwszy ciche „dzięki”, wybiegłem za drzwi, zostawiając zrezygnowanego Adama na środku pokoju.

 

 

Na KUL dotarłem po siedemnastej. Na korytarzach kręciło się jeszcze sporo osób, ale nie zauważyłem nikogo z mojego roku..

Czwarte piętro jak nigdy wydawało mi się strasznie wysoko, kiedy zdyszany wbiegłem po schodach. Drzwi do sali ćwiczeń były otwarte. Uspokajając oddech, przystanąłem i zastukałem cicho we framugę.

\- Dzień dobry. Mogę?

Jabłoński siedział jak zwykle przy biurku, włączony laptop rozświetlał mu twarz.

\- Oczywiście, wchodź – najpierw powiedział, dopiero potem podniósł głowę. – Myślałem, że nie… - urwał, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na mnie.

O nieee…

Mimo to podszedłem bliżej.

\- Co ci się stało? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- To nic takiego – odparłem i chcąc od razu zmienić temat, dodałem szybko: - Już prawie skończyłem pisać pracę. Nie do końca tylko wiem, jak policzyć regresję i czy w ogóle ją powinienem liczyć. Poza tym jeszcze nie zabrałem się za zakończenie.

Jabłoński przyjrzał mi się uważnie, po czym westchnął i przynajmniej na razie odpuścił dalsze pytania. – Dobra, pokaż, co już masz.

Wyjąłem z torby notatki i pendriva, którego Jabłoński podpiął do laptopa. Otworzył plik z moją pracą i zaczął z uwagą przeglądać, tak jakby nie czytał tego już co najmniej kilka razy.

Siedzieliśmy w ciszy parę minut. W końcu zrobiło mi się gorąco, więc zdjąłem kurtkę. Starałem się nie myśleć o tym, że głowa nadal mnie ćmi, a żołądek w dziwny sposób ściska w supełek.

Przeczesałem palcami włosy, zapewne robiąc w nich jeszcze większy niż zwykle bałagan, a potem przetarłem dłońmi twarz. Zapomniałem jednak o spuchniętym policzku i ciche syknięcie wyrwało mi się z ust.

Jabłoński spojrzał na mnie uważnie. Zmarszczył brwi, a w ciemnobrązowych oczach czaił się niepokój.

O mnie?

Hahaha.

Natychmiast zdusiłem tę myśl i oderwałem wzrok od orzechowych tęczówek. Jego bliskość była mocno rozpraszająca…

Próbowałem skupić się na otwartym na laptopie dokumencie, ale i tak nie widziałem literek.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał stanowczym tonem.

Nie odrywałem wzroku od ekranu. Przynajmniej widział mój prawy profil, a nie lewy…

\- Nic.

\- Tylko nie mów mi, że spadłeś ze schodów, bo nie uwierzę. Masz jakieś problemy?

\- N-nie.

\- Nie? – parsknął z niedowierzaniem. – Więc co?

Westchnąłem, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie.

\- To niektórzy… - zawahałem się. - … mają problem z tym, kim jestem.

W chwili ciszy, jaka zapadła, słyszałem bicie własnego serca.

\- A kim jesteś?

Dobre pytanie.

Czułem w nim drugie dno.

A może i trzecie.

Cholera no, nie będzie mi tu znowu robił psychoanalizy.

Zacisnąłem usta. Sięgnąłem ręką do laptopa, zamknąłem edytor tekstu i włączyłem SPSSa.

Gapiłem się przez moment bezmyślnie na rzędy i kolumny cyferek. Byłem wściekły na samego siebie.

Za to, że robiłem z siebie takiego idiotę.

Za to, że nie potrafiłem trzymać emocji na wodzy.

Za to, że tak pierońsko nieprofesjonalnie podchodziłem do rozwiązywania swoich problemów. Jedne omijałem szerokim łukiem, zamiatałem pod dywan, chowałem głowę w piasek, udawałem, że nie istnieją, bo o nich nie myślę i nie mówię. Inne natomiast rozwiązywałem w sposób najmniej odpowiedni (tak, patrz: Jarek).

Czasem miałem ochotę sam siebie zdrowo kopnąć w tyłek…

Geniusz ze mnie. Naprawdę.

Teraz najchętniej zmyłbym się do akademika i zakopał pod kołdrą. A przecież tak czekałem na to spotkanie z Jabłońskim (jak zresztą na każde z nim).

Widzicie? Sprzeczność na sprzeczności.

Ave ja!

Poza tym, gdzie podziewa się moja elokwencja, kiedy jej potrzebuję? Jak gadam z nim o pierdołach, to mi się usta nie zamykają…

Przełknąłem ślinę. Czując na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenie (tylko on tak potrafi!), zacząłem pleść jakieś bzdury na temat istotności, korelacji i regresji.

Przesuwając wzrokiem po ekranie laptopa (Jezu, tak, nie miałem odwagi patrzeć na niego…), odkryłem pustą kolumnę. Za Chiny nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego zostawiłem ją pustą. Niewiele myśląc, wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę klawiatury…

… i w tym momencie poczułem mocny uścisk szczupłych palców na moim nadgarstku.

Drgnąłem jak porażony prądem.

Z walącym dziko sercem odwróciłem głowę w prawo i napotkałem uważne spojrzenie orzechowych oczu. Nasze twarze dzieliło może trzydzieści centymetrów. A my wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie bez słowa. Miałem wrażenie, że cały świat wokół przestał istnieć, a czas się zatrzymał. Nie rejestrowałem już mrugającej i pykającej jarzeniówki w rogu sali. Nie słyszałem muchy, która beznadziejnie obijała się o szybę, ani jednostajnie tykającego eleganckiego zegarka na lewej ręce Jabłońskiego.

Nic. Kompletnie nic.

Tylko ja i ta idealna twarz tuż obok. No i jego dłoń na moim nadgarstku, tak…

Wiecie, co miałem ochotę wtedy zrobić..?

Tak, cóż, pewnie się domyślacie. Tak mnie kusiło, by przybliżyć się jeszcze trochę… troszeczkę…

Dotknąć jego policzka, sprawdzić, czy cień zarostu, który pojawił się na skórze, już będzie lekko kłuł i drapał…

Wtulić nos w jego szyję i zaciągnąć się zapachem zapewne pierońsko drogich perfum.

Zanurzyć palce w ciemnych włosach…

Musnąć jego perfekcyjne usta swoimi…

Ale jestem po prostu mistrzem w marnowaniu okazji, a do tego cholernym tchórzem, więc… Siedziałem zestresowany i znieruchomiały, prawie nie pamiętając jak się oddycha.

I to tyle, jeśli chodzi o realizację moich fantazji.

W końcu, nie wiem nawet po jakim czasie, niechętnie, z ogromnym trudem przeniosłem wzrok na nasze ręce, zastygłe w powietrzu. Byłem boleśnie świadom tego, że Jabłoński pewnie bez problemu odczytał i rozszyfrował moją reakcję na niego: rozszerzone źrenice, przyspieszone tętno… I tak dalej.

Zagryzając wargę, oczekiwałem jakiegoś nieco złośliwego komentarza, małego przytyku, czy choćby zdziwienia. Ale on tylko puścił mój nadgarstek i powiedział jakoś tak cicho  
i… smutno:

\- Tej kolumny nie powinno w ogóle być. I nie ma sensu robić analizy regresji. Widzisz, te współczynniki korelacji nie wyszły wysokie, także.. nic by to nie wniosło…

Słuchałem go jednym uchem. Czy on naprawdę nic nie zauważył?! Nie wyczuł burzy i chaosu, jaki wywołał w mojej głowie swoją absolutnie przystojną osobą?!

Szlag by to.

Skinąłem głową na znak, że coś do mnie dotarło. Chyba jednak kapnął się, że nie do końca, bo rzekł:

\- Robert, wydaje mi się, że powinieneś iść do domu.

Spojrzałem na niego zdumiony, ale trudno było mi się z nim nie zgodzić.

\- Jasne – mruknąłem i od razu zabrałem się za pakowanie swoich rzeczy.

Jabłoński również wstał, założył marynarkę i zrobił porządek na biurku. Dopiero po chwili przerwał to dziwne milczenie.

\- Jeśli chodzi o zakończenie… Hm... Mógłbym polecić ci książkę… - Zamyślił się na moment. – „Stres życia” Hansa Selye… Tylko jest bardzo stara…

\- Więc pewnie nie dostanę jej w bibliotece… - wpadłem mu w słowo.

\- Hm, taaak… Pewnie nie… Może, jeśli o niej słyszałeś, to wiesz, że jest to pionierska pozycja w literaturze na temat stresu.

Skinąłem głową na potwierdzenie.

Tymczasem Jabłoński wciąż wpatrywał się zamyślony w okno, za którym zaczynało robić się coraz ciemniej. W końcu przetarł dłonią czoło i zwracając się do mnie, powiedział:

\- Mam tę książkę, choć w zasadzie nie jest moja. Ale jeśli chcesz, mogę ci ją pożyczyć.

Spojrzał na mnie uważnie, a ja, czując, że głupio się rumienię, przytaknąłem ochoczo.

\- Oczywiście, j-jak najbardziej chcę. To b-bardzo m-miło z p-pana strony.

Jezu, normalnie przecież się nie jąkam!

\- Nie ma problemu – odrzekł cicho. – Za tydzień wyjeżdżam do Berlina na konferencję. – Cooooo?! – Także możesz ją trzymać jakieś dwa tygodnie.

\- Nie ma p-problemu – powiedziałem, nieświadomie powtarzając jego słowa.

\- Więc… chodźmy. – Machnął ręką w stronę drzwi. – Mam ją w gabinecie.

Wyszliśmy z sali na opustoszały korytarz. Cisza dzwoniła w uszach.

Kiedy Jabłoński pogasił światła i zamknął drzwi, ruszyliśmy do katedry  psychologii klinicznej.

Ledwo się zreflektowałem, że ciągle masuję nadgarstek, w miejscu, gdzie zacisnęły się jego palce. Z frustracją wsadziłem ręce w kieszenie kurtki.

W drzwiach katedry minęliśmy się z wychodzącą doktor Chichoł.

Stanąłem w progu i rozglądałem się ciekawie po regałach zawalonych opasłymi tomiszczami. Po dłuższej chwili wrócił Jabłoński. W dłoniach trzymał dość grubą książkę. Podał mi ją bez słowa.

Faktycznie była stara. Wyglądała też na naprawdę często używaną, prawie do zdarcia. Rogi okładki były postrzępione, kartki pożółkłe, pozaginane. Ze środka wystawało mnóstwo różowych samoprzylepnych karteczek, zapisanych notatkami i hasłami. Otworzyłem na chybił trafił, gdzieś po środku. Przyjrzałem się czcionce tekstu, ewidentnie używanej dawno temu, trochę za bardzo rozstrzelonej, ale mimo to czytelnej.

Przerzuciłem jeszcze kilka stron, by zaraz podnieść książkę do twarzy. Zaciągnąłem się. Pachniała starością, kurzem i… takim czymś, co świadczy o jej częstym użytkowaniu.

Owszem, zdarzało mi się wąchać nowo kupione podręczniki, pachnące nowością i świeżą farbą. Ale nigdy nie robiłem tego przy obiekcie moich marzeń i westchnień, który przy okazji jest nauczycielem akademickim.

Jabłoński wpatrywał się we mnie z dziwną uwagą.

Czułem, że znów palą mnie policzki, więc aby ukryć zażenowanie, powiedziałem cicho:

\- Dziękuję.

\- Proszę – odrzekł z nikłym uśmiechem.

Wiedząc, że jeśli zaraz stąd nie wyjdę, to popełnię jakąś kolejną głupotę, która później będzie mnie prześladować w sennych koszmarach, zrobiłem nagły w tył zwrot i nawet nie patrząc na Jabłońskiego, mruknąłem:

\- Także... hm... do widzenia.

Nie odpowiedział.

Patrząc pod nogi (naprawdę, zwykle nie jestem taką cholerną niezdarą!), przyciskając „Stres życia” do piersi, poszedłem w stronę klatki schodowej. Zanim jednak zdążyłem zniknąć za zakrętem, usłyszałem wołanie…

No dobra, może nie wołanie. Ale pustka wąskiego korytarza zwielokrotniła i wzmocniła głos Jabłońskiego.

\- Robert.

Obróciłem się błyskawicznie.

Jabłoński stał przed drzwiami do katedry, oparty niedbale o futrynę, z rękami założonymi na piersi.

Uniosłem pytająco brwi.

\- Uważaj na siebie.

Staliśmy tak parę metrów od siebie i patrzyliśmy: on spokojnie, badawczo, ja z zaskoczeniem i zdezorientowaniem.

Nie przyszła mi do głowy żadna rozsądna odpowiedź, więc przygryzając wargę, odwróciłem się i wszedłem na klatkę schodową.

„Uważaj na siebie”?

Nie wiem, o co mu chodziło…


	2. "Mam na imię Kuba"

\- Napisałeeeem! – obwieściłem wszem i wobec moje zwycięstwo. – Tarararam! Jestem mistrzem! – Powiodłem uradowanym wzrokiem po pokoju. Jednak jedyna osoba, która znajdowała się w nim oprócz mnie, nie przejawiała zbytniego entuzjazmu.

\- Jezu, a ja jestem dopiero w połowie… - Adam pokręcił głową z niesmakiem.

\- Daj spokój, ty masz jeszcze cały miesiąc, a ja muszę to przed weekendem majowym wysłać Berce.

\- Może się okazać, że jeszcze będziesz musiał coś poprawić. – Adam zaśmiał się kpiąco.

Wydąłem nieznacznie usta.

\- Nie. Na pewno nie. Moja praca jest wyjątkowa…

\- … i bardzo odkrywcza…

\- … i idealna…

\- Ciekawe dlaczego...?

\- Musisz być taki zgryźliwy? – Rzuciłem w niego długopisem, ale mój przyjaciel uchylił się zręcznie i długopis wylądował za jego łóżkiem. Adam znów parsknął śmiechem i podgłośnił muzykę z laptopa.

\- Pamiętaj, żeby zrobić zapasową wersję…

\- Już zrobiłem! – Wyciągnąłem przed siebie dłoń i odliczałem, zginając kolejne palce. – Mam na lapku, na pendrivie, na jednej poczcie, na drugiej poczcie w „wysłanych”, no i… tobie też wysłałem na maila. – Uśmiechnąłem się bezczelnie.

Adaś przewrócił oczami.

\- Liczę na to, że kiedyś przeczytasz.

\- Na pewno… - mruknął, rozkładając wokół siebie notatki z czymś, co wyglądało na rysunki bioreaktorów.

\- Ja przeczytam twoją o piczaku nogi!

\- Szpiczaku mnogim. – Spojrzał na mnie, mrużąc niby to niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Dobra, dobra…

Powróciłem do kontemplowania mojej pracy proseminaryjnej. Wyłapywałem pojedyncze literówki. Sprawdzałem, czy wszystko jest zgodne ze ścisłymi wytycznymi Berki.

Nagle w moje pełne samozadowolenia rozmyślania wdarł się (tak, to dobre słowo: wdarł się) śpiew Adama.

\- _Będą dni pachnące wrzoooosem, ale też noce nieprzespane wcaleeee, poprzerywane wrzaskiem, pozaszywane niedopasowaniem, aleee…_

Patrzyłem z niedowierzaniem na Adasia, który siedział na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami i udawał, że gra na perkusji. Pomijam jego ukryte dotąd zdolności wokalne…

- _Trzymajmy się razem, aleee… Kochanie, damy radę, aleee… Trzymajmy się razem, aleee… No, ale… Nigdy nie każ mi wybierać, nigdy nie każ mi wybierać, bo jeszcze wybiorę źle…_

Kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie, zapytał zdziwiony:

-  No co?

\- No nic. Ale czego ty słuchasz?! – Przecież od zawsze mój przyjaciel słuchał czegoś… cięższego! Jakiegoś... jakiegoś… niech no pomyślę… Iron Maiden chociażby! A teraz…

\- …happysad.

\- Happysad? – powtórzyłem podejrzliwie.

\- Tak, happysad… - Westchnął i trochę ściszył następną piosenkę o jakiejś piwnicy z jabłkami.

\- Brzmi jak zaburzenie dwubiegunowe – zauważyłem przytomnie.

\- Sam jesteś zaburzony… - mruknął.

\- Oj, tam, oj, tam. Więc… dlaczego?

Adam skapitulował.

\- Bo dziewczyna…

Ach, tak, dziewczyna.

\- …z którą się obecnie spotykam, jest ich absolutną fanką. Dobrze by było nieco jej zaimponować, nie sądzisz? – Wyszczerzył zęby.

\- To trochę jak przekupstwo. – Skrzywiłem się.

\- A ty niby jak się zachowujesz, co? – odparował. – Poza tym przyjeżdżają w maju na juwenalia na Felin, więc…

\- Ej, chwila, niby co ja złego robię?! – Przyczepiłem się do pierwszej części jego wypowiedzi.

\- Phie, myślisz, że ci będę kazania prawił?!

Zamilkł na moment, przeglądając notatki i zakreślając coś flamastrem. Potem jednak podniósł się, oparł plecami ścianę i spojrzał w okno. Zawsze tak robił, gdy zastanawiał się nad czymś głęboko.

Czekałem.

Minęło prawie pięć minut, kiedy odezwał się, porzucając swój zwykły żartobliwo-kpiący ton.

\- Czy ten twój szanowny, jakże niewątpliwie seksowny, doktor Jabłoński… pomagał komuś jeszcze w pisaniu pracy?

Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na mnie. Jakoś tak dziwnie poważnie.

\- Noo… Miał pomagać nam wszystkim. Znaczy wszystkim od Berki. Ja wiem, to było może kilka osób…

\- Okej – przerwał mi. – Ale pytam, czy widziałeś, jak komuś pomagał. Że ktoś do niego przychodził, a on mu coś sprawdzał, pożyczał książki i takie tam. Czy dla kogokolwiek robił to, co dla ciebie?

Patrzyłem na niego bez zrozumienia.

\- Do czego ty dążysz?

\- Zgadnij. No więc, jak było?

Zamyśliłem się. Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć jakąkolwiek sytuację, która by na to wskazywała, ale… nie potrafiłem.

\- Cóóóż… Czasem widziałem, jak przychodziły do niego po zajęciach dziewczyny, wiesz, Gośka, Agnieszka, Maryśka… Hmm, ale na konsultacjach to ich nigdy nie było. Poza tym…

\- Tak? – Czy mi się zdawało, czy widziałem błysk rozbawienia w oczach Adama? – Poza tym?

\- …kiedyś, może za dwa tygodnie temu, siedziałem sobie na korytarzu na piątym piętrze. Czekałem na statystykę. – Nie zwróciłem uwagi na irytację mojego przyjaciela spowodowaną tym przydługim i barwnym wstępem. – Niby czytałem notatki, gdy nagle usłyszałem rozmowę. Za ścianą stały dziewczyny z mojej grupy i mówiły właśnie o pisaniu pracy. – Przywołałem w pamięci tamtą scenę. – Nie wiedziały, że ja siedzę obok, bo nagle usłyszałem Gośkę… wiesz którą, nie?

\- …tę kujonkę?

\- Mhm. I słyszę tak… - Tu podniosłem głos, żeby stał się bardziej dziewczęcy. – „Ja pierdolę, Kinga, byłam wczoraj u tego cholernego Jabłońskiego. I chciałam zapytać, co mam napisać w zakończeniu. A on mi, kurwa, mówi, że nie ma czasu. I żebym przyszła na konsultacje, a nie zawracała mu teraz głowę!” – Odegrałem pantomimę wkurzonej Gośki, wywołując u Adama salwę śmiechu. – Ale czekaj, to nie koniec. Bo Kinga zaczęła ją uciszać, ale Gośka nadal swoje. „Nie, kurwa, nie będę spokojna! Bo Robert może sobie przychodzić, kiedy chce i tamten nie każe mu przyjść później. Ja pierdolę, jebany seksista!” No, mniej więcej tak powiedziała, sens jest ten sam. Dziewczyny, oczywiście, się z nią zgodziły. I potem, gdy wchodziły do sali, obrzuciły mnie takim spojrzeniem, jakby całe zło tego świata było moją winą.

Adam uśmiechał się tryumfalnie.

\- Stary, jeśli z tego nie kroi się grubsza afera, to ja jestem fanem Justina Biebera! Jesteś ewidentnie faworyzowany!

\- Eee tam, od razu faworyzowany… - mruknąłem, ale jakieś miłe uczucie rozlało mi się w piersi. – Może po prostu jestem studentem specjalnej troski i wymagam więcej pomocy i zaangażowania?

\- Specjalnej troski… hm... – Uśmiechnął się tak, jakby posiadł jakąś tajemną wiedzę, przeznaczoną tylko dla wybrańców. – Robert, Robert, Robert… Już ja ci mówię, że coś z tego będzie.

\- Taa, chciałbym… - mruknąłem, wyciągając się na łóżku i patrząc w sufit.

A z laptopa Adama charakterystyczny głos zapewniał, że cały świat potrzebuje psychologa…

I bardzo dobrze. Będę miał pracę.

  

* 

Wielkimi krokami zbliżał się weekend majowy. Miałem wracać do Kielc razem z Adamem w najbliższą sobotę. A potem całe dziewięć dni wolnego! W które teoretycznie powinienem wziąć się za naukę do czegoś. W maju czekały nas przecież trzy zerówki. I błogosławmy za to wykładowców, bo napisać osiem czy dziewięć całorocznych egzaminów w dwa tygodnie w czerwcu… Ociera się o niemożliwość, nie?

W zadziwiająco dobrym humorze przyszedłem o haniebnie wczesnej porze na uczelnię. Bez konkretnego powodu było mi tak dziwnie lekko na duszy.

… No dobrze, nie do końca bez powodu.

Mój „powód” wrócił z Berlina i dziś mieliśmy mieć z nim ostatnie ćwiczenia przed weekendem.

… Ale mógł nie wrócić, prawda? Niemcy wypatrzyliby taką perełkę, skusili świetną pracą (a nie użeraniem się ze studentami, zwłaszcza tak nierozgarniętymi jak niektórzy. Nie, nie mówię o sobie.) i wysokimi zarobkami. I zostałby tam…

Ale nie! Wrócił! Ha!

Dajcie spokój, nie porzuciłby kwiatu polskiej (ekhm) młodzieży!

Bez zwyczajowej zadyszki wspiąłem się na czwarte piętro. Szerokim uśmiechem i radosnym „dzień dobry” powitałem mijanego w drzwiach profesora Niemca. Nieco mniej szerokim uśmiechem przywitałem Berkę. Doktor Chichoł zaś ominąłem szerokim łukiem, unikając konfrontacji.

Lekkim krokiem podszedłem do mojej grupy, stojącej pod salą. Podałem dłoń jedynemu koledze, który chodził z nami na angielski, uśmiechnąłem się do paru dziewczyn (Gośka prześlizgnęła po mnie wzrokiem, jakbym nie istniał. Ale co się będę przejmował…). Naprawdę nic nie mogło zburzyć mojego dobrego samopoczucia.

Taaak, kusiłem los. I to bardzo.

Wyciągając zeszyt z notatkami, zacząłem przysłuchiwać się rozmowom znajomych.

-… wyjazd do Wrocławia na weekend majowy…

\- … dwa dni na Mazurach…

\- … ślub koleżanki ze żłobka… czy skądś tam…

\- … powrót do domu i nic-nie-robienie…

\- … zerówka z MBO w połowie miesiąca…

\- … praca proseminaryjna…

\- A ja już swoją wysłałem Berce! – wypaliłem, dumny z siebie jak diabli. Zebrani wokół ludzie spojrzeli na mnie z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i podziwu (i zazdrości, jeśli chodzi o pannę Małgorzatę).

\- Jezu, Robert, co tak szybko?! – Michał Północnik poprawił zjeżdżające mu na czubek nosa okulary. – Chyba jako jedyny już wysłałeś. Ja jeszcze zakończenia nie tknąłem… - Skrzywił się teatralnie.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, robiąc skromną minę.

\- Po prostu się szybko uwinąłem.

Zza moich pleców dobiegło pogardliwe prychnięcie. Odwróciłem się.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Nie, nie, wszystko w najlepszym porządku – syknęła Gośka. – Gratuluję samodzielnej pracy! Ciekawa jestem…

\- Och, nie słuchaj jej. – Iza, szczupła blondynka, rok starsza od większości z nas, pociągnęła mnie za ramię. – Jest zazdrosna, bo ktoś okazał się od niej lepszy.

Z cudownie podniesioną samooceną wszedłem wraz z resztą grupy na angielski z doktor Tajner.

 

Trzy godziny później z walącym dziko sercem siedziałem na zajęciach z klinicznej. Jabłoński podzielił nas na grupy, w których mieliśmy opracować jeden z kilku tematów.

A ja byłem na endorfinowym haju. I z całych sił starałem się teraz udowodnić, że nie jestem kompletnym idiotą, któremu wszystko trzeba podać na tacy.

Och, tak bardzo się starałem, że moje koleżanki z grupy miały naprawdę niewiele do roboty. Potem sam wstałem i sam zreferowałem nasz temat, co tak rzadko mi się zdarza, że wypadałoby kredą w kominie zapisać, jak mawia moja mama. Byłem z siebie cholernie dumny.

Tylko dlaczego... dlaczego nawet na myśl mi nie przyszło, że przecież nigdy wszystko nie może iść jak po maśle?

Tuż po tym, jak Jabłoński obwieścił koniec zajęć, zacząłem pakować się ślamazarnie, możliwie jak najbardziej opóźniając wyjście z sali, i zerkać na niego spod oka.

I wtedy mnie olśniło.

No dobrze, może mało miało to wspólnego z olśnieniem i pełnym glorii śpiewem anielskich chórów. Raczej czułem się jakby mnie ktoś zdrowo pieprznął w potylicę.

Zapomniałem. Na śmierć zapomniałem o pożyczonej, starej jak świat, styranej życiem książce od Jabłońskiego.

No… teraz to ja przeżywam właśnie „Stres życia”.

Ave ja!

Podszedłem do biurka z miną winowajcy. Jabłoński spojrzał na mnie pytająco i uśmiechnął się lekko znad torby, do której chował laptopa.

\- Panie doktorze… - Odetchnąłem głęboko jak przed skokiem na głęboką wodę. – Na śmierć zapomniałem o pańskiej książce. Naprawdę. W ogóle wyleciało mi głowy. – Gadałem, nerwowo bawiąc się rękawem bluzy. – Przepraszam. Nie wiem, o czym ja w ogóle myślałem. – Taa, akurat… - Kiedy… kiedy ma ją pan oddać?

\- Jutro – odparł po prostu. I już bez cienia uśmiechu.

Boże. Zawaliłem. Znowu.

Przełknąłem ślinę, myśląc intensywnie.

\- To.. to.. To ja pojadę teraz do akademika i ją panu przywiozę. – Chwyciłem swoją torbę i już niemal odwróciłem się do wyjścia.

\- Robert, czekaj. – Spokojny głos Jabłońskiego zatrzymał mnie w miejscu. – Ja już kończę na dzisiaj, nie będzie mnie na uczelni. Bez sensu, żebyś jechał taki kawał drogi na darmo. Ale książkę muszę jutro mieć, więc… - Zagryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Po dłuższej chwili przeniósł wzrok na mnie. Uważne spojrzenie ciemnych oczu wywołało głupie rumieńce na moich policzkach. Czułem jak pali mnie twarz. Cholera. Opanuj się.

Jabłoński chyba podjął decyzję, bo wziął do ręki flamaster leżący na biurku i szybko napisał coś na żółtej samoprzylepnej karteczce. Oderwał ją z bloczku i podał mnie.

\- Przynieś książkę pod ten adres. Najlepiej po dziewiętnastej.

A potem bez pożegnania wyminął mnie i wyszedł z sali. Stałem i patrzyłem za nim, póki do pomieszczenia nie zaczęli wchodzić ludzie z piątego roku. Wolnym krokiem wyszedłem na korytarz i dopiero tam zerknąłem na ściskaną w dłoni karteczkę. Kompletnie nie wiedziałem, co o tym myśleć ani czego się spodziewać.

A może raczej kogo.

 

*

 

Dwadzieścia minut po dziewiętnastej wszedłem zdyszany do klatki schodowej, ocierając z twarzy krople deszczu. Odgarnąłem mokre kosmyki, opadające mi żałośnie na czoło spod przemoczonego kaptura. Za cholerę nie przewidziałem takiej ulewy, no ale żadna ze mnie wróżka, prawda? Niemniej, nie ułatwiło mi to szukania ulicy Ewangelickiej 13.

Spoglądając na numery mieszkań i modląc się w duchu, by książka schowana w moim plecaku ocalała, wspiąłem się na trzecie piętro starej, powojennej kamienicy. W końcu stanąłem przed drzwiami z numerem 21 i… stałem.

Tak po prostu stałem i gapiłem się bezmyślnie w zamknięte drzwi.

Razem z Adamem doszliśmy wcześniej do wniosku, że musi tu mieszkać Jabłoński.

Super. Ekstra.

Ale czego mogłem się spodziewać? Kto mógł mi otworzyć?

… gromadka dzieci w wieku około pięciu lat? Rozbieganych, rozchichotanych i wrzeszczących „tatusiuuu!”?

… a może piękna kochanka w zapiętym do połowy szlafroku? A pokój będzie pachniał winem, papierosami i seksem..?

Stoooop!

Znowu wyobraźnia za bardzo pracuje.

Drżącymi dłońmi wyciągnąłem „Stres życia”. Książka była cała i sucha. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i przyciągnąłem ją do piersi, obejmując rękami. Cholerna postawa obronna…

Po jeszcze jednej chwili namysłu nacisnąłem dzwonek. Przytłumiony dźwięk rozległ się za drzwiami. A zaraz za nim ciche kroki.

Smuga jasnego światła, padająca na mnie z wnętrza mieszkania, sprawiła, że zmrużyłem oczy i na początku nie mogłem poznać osoby, która otworzyła mi drzwi. Jednak głosu nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym…

\- Cześć, Robert. Wejdź.

Nieco zaskoczony, przestąpiłem przez próg. Rozejrzałem się ciekawie wokół siebie. Mieszkanie było przeciętnej wielkości, urządzone dość klasycznie, ale przyjemnie. Ciemnobrązowe meble, kremowe ściany i osłonięta pomarańczowym kloszem lampka na biurku dawały wrażenie ciepła.

W końcu przeniosłem wzrok na gospodarza. Jabłoński wpatrywał się we mnie wyczekująco. Ewidentnie w domu przerzucił się na luźniejszy strój – elegancki garnitur zastąpił jeansami i bladofioletową koszulą. Najwyraźniej miał słabość do koszul. A ja do niego w takich koszulach, zwłaszcza z podwiniętymi rękawami…

Znowu poczułem, że fala gorąca zalewa mi policzki. Szlag by to.

Starając się opanować, przypomniałem sobie wreszcie, po co tak w zasadzie tu przyszedłem.

\- Przyniosłem pańską książkę. W końcu.

Podałem mu ją i nagle poczułem się dziwnie bezbronny, jakby do tej pory była moją tarczą. Jabłoński od razu schował ją do torby leżącej na szafce przy wejściu i odwracając się przez ramię, rzucił w moją stronę:

\- Kuba.

\- Słucham? – zapytałem zdziwiony, nie będąc pewien, czy dobrze zrozumiałem.

\- Mam na imię Kuba – powtórzył, uśmiechając się na w pół z rozbawieniem, a pół z politowaniem. – Nie jesteśmy na uczelni, Robert. Możesz mi mówić po imieniu.

Och.

Ooooch.

Słyszeliście to?!

Niewiarygodne.

\- Okej – mruknąłem niezbyt inteligentnie, wciąż będąc w szoku.

\- Skoro już to ustaliliśmy… Chodź. – Jabłoński... yyy… znaczy Kuba machnął ręką w stronę salonu. Z korytarza widziałem fragment niskiego stolika, na którym stał włączony laptop, oraz sporą sofę, obitą materiałem w fioletowo-kremowe wzory.

Pokręciłem jednak głową.

\- Chyba powinienem…

\- Daj spokój – żachnął się niespodziewanie, nie pozwalając mi dokończyć. – W taką ulewę? – Spojrzał wymownie w okno. No cóż, ściana deszczu nie wyglądała zachęcająco, fakt. – Poczekaj przynajmniej, aż trochę przestanie.

I nie dając mi wyboru ani możliwości protestu, odwrócił się i poszedł do pokoju.

Tymczasem ja sprzedałem sobie solidnego mentalnego kopniaka. Być pierwszy i ostatni raz w życiu w mieszkaniu Jabłońskiego i nie wykorzystać takiej szansy?! Phie!

Zdjąłem więc kurtkę i odwiesiłem ją na wieszak. Ściągnąłem buty i poszedłem za nim niemal dosłownie jak ćma w stronę światła. Znów rozglądałem się wokoło, dostrzegając coraz więcej szczegółów: regał zawalony książkami, z których kilka tytułów rozpoznałem, równo poukładane notatki na biurku, dziwny obraz wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie. W sumie zero nadprogramowych sprzętów, zbędnych bibelotów, kiczowatych pierdół. Nie da się ukryć – podobało mi się.

Tymczasem Jabłoński uprzątnął stolik, przesunął laptopa i odwrócił się do mnie.

\- Czego się napijesz?

Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony.

\- Kawa, herbata, sok, woda? – dopytał wyczekująco.

\- Sok... poproszę – odparłem.

Kuba przeszedł do kuchni, wołając jeszcze:

\- Co tak stoisz? Siadaj!

Klapnąłem posłusznie na sofę, plecak położyłem obok na podłodze. I czekałem. Trochę zdenerwowany, trochę zaciekawiony… Zdajecie sobie w ogóle sprawę z całej sytuacji? Ja ledwo. Ale to było niesamowite. Widzieć, absolutnie prywatnie, mężczyznę, którego podziwiałem i darzyłem skrajnym, choć w miarę możliwości ukrywanym, uwielbieniem. Siedzieć w jego mieszkaniu, na jego sofie, popijając sok z jego szklanki. Czy może być coś lepszego?

Ano może, bo dosłownie moment później usiadł obok mnie. I naprawdę nie wiem, czy zastosował jakiś psychologiczny trick, który powinienem był wyłapać, ale już po chwili rozmawialiśmy swobodnie o wszystkim, jak zwykle zresztą. O studiach. O wolontariacie. O mojej przyszłości zawodowej (jakże cudownie jest usłyszeć od kogoś z branży, że jednak mam szansę na znalezienie pracy…). No dobrze, skrzętnie omijaliśmy sprawy stricte osobiste, ale nikt by się przecież nie spodziewał, że Jabłoński nagle zacznie mi się zwierzać. Albo ja pytać. Mniejsza z tym.

Rozmawialiśmy, a ja już totalnie się rozluźniłem, zapomniałem o relacji wykładowca-student, a nawet zacząłem mówić mu per „ty”. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę i oparłem ramieniem o oparcie sofy, rozsiadając się wygodnie.

I wtedy… I wtedy… Zamilkł. Spojrzał na mnie tak jakoś dziwnie. W sensie, dziwniej niż zwykle.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytałem, odgarniając włosy z czoła.

Otworzył usta, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Wpatrzył się w ekran laptopa. Nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi.

\- Kuba..? – zacząłem niepewnie. – Powiedziałem coś nie tak..?

Zerknął na mnie niespokojnie, po czym pokręcił głową.

Czekałem w milczeniu, aż wyjaśni, o co mu chodzi. Ten facet naprawdę potrafił mnie zdezorientować. Wpatrywałem się w niego uważnie, gdy nagle Kuba obrócił się w moją stronę i pochylił się. Położył mi dłoń na kolanie i patrząc prosto w oczy, zbliżył twarz do mojej. Wstrzymałem oddech i w tym momencie jego wargi musnęły moje. Miękko, lekko… niepewnie. Krótko. Za krótko.

Serce biło mi jak szalone, ale oszołomiony mózg odmawiał współpracy. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, zanim, cholera, zdążyłem oddać pocałunek, było już po wszystkim.

Kuba odsunął się i zabrał dłoń z mojej nogi. Przypatrywał mi się niespokojnie, sondując moją reakcję. Chyba nie zobaczył tego, co chciał, bo delikatny rumieniec pokrył jego policzki, a on sam szepnął spłoszony:

\- Przepraszam…

To chyba odblokowało mi jakąś klapkę w mózgu, bo potrząsnąłem głową i równie cicho odpowiedziałem:

\- Nic nie szkodzi.

Widziałem jak rozszerzają mu się źrenice, kiedy spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Po jego twarzy przemknął cień uśmiechu.

Strasznie chciałem poczuć znów te miękkie usta na swoich, więc nie myśląc wiele pochyliłem się i pocałowałem go.

Niesamowite, rozedrgane ciepło rozlało się w mojej piersi, potęgując się z każdym muśnięciem warg i z każdym oddechem.

Przysunąłem się bliżej, już niemal stykaliśmy się ze sobą. Poczułem jak dłonie Jabłońskiego obejmują mnie w pasie, przyciągając i lekko przytrzymując. Całowaliśmy się coraz śmielej i coraz mniej miałem oporów (no dobra, czy one kiedykolwiek były?). Puszczały wszelkie zahamowania. Centrum dowodzenia przeniosło się w dół, a rozsądek poszedł się gonić. Objąłem Kubę za szyję, by mocniej wpić się w jego wargi. Wplotłem palce w jego włosy, gęste i miękkie, dokładnie takie, jak sobie wyobrażałem.

Westchnąłem bezwiednie w jego usta, co chyba odebrał jako znak, przyzwolenie na coś więcej, bo po chwili pociągnął mnie w górę i posadził sobie na kolanach, wciąż zaciskając dłonie na moich biodrach.

Nie wierzyłem w to, co się dzieje. A może raczej ledwo to do mnie docierało. Ale zrobiło mi się już strasznie gorąco… i ciasno. Nie wiem, czy się domyślił, ale chwycił za brzeg mojej bluzy i pociągnął ją do góry. Uniosłem ręce tak, żeby mógł mi ją zdjąć. Po chwili ja zostałem w koszulce, bluza wylądowała gdzieś obok, a my znów powróciliśmy do coraz to zachłanniejszych pocałunków.

Czułem jak w spodniach robi mi się cholernie ciasno i poruszając się lekko, bezwstydnie szukałem choćby najmniejszej ulgi.

Cóż, najwyraźniej jednak nie ja jeden miałem ten problem.

Dłonie Kuby wędrowały w dół i w górę po moich plecach, coraz śmielej wkradając się pod materiał koszulki. Każde muśnięcie wywoływało drżenie i posyłało iskry po zakończeniach nerwowych. A także dobitnie mi uświadamiało, jak dawno nikt mnie w ten sposób nie dotykał ani nie całował. Byłem spragniony. Spragniony dotyku, smaku  
i zapachu tego mężczyzny, któremu przed sekundą siedziałem na udach, a który teraz… rany… prowadził mnie do innego pokoju.

Rozsądek naprawdę zgubiłem gdzieś po drodze na to trzecie piętro. A mózg opadł gdzieś tak na wysokość jednego metra nad ziemią i nie funkcjonował już zgodnie z pierwotnym przeznaczeniem.

Szedłem, krok za krokiem, za Kubą, zostawiając za sobą ścieżkę naszych ubrań. Sam ledwo dałem radę rozpiąć mu guziki koszuli, tak mi się ręce trzęsły. Ale on nie zważał na to kompletnie. Jakby miał w nosie każde moje niedociągnięcie, nerwowość czy nieporadność.

Inny pokój okazał się być sypialnią i wkrótce obaj, spleceni w ciasnym uścisku, opadliśmy na łóżko. A to, co się na nim działo, to… no cóż… możecie sobie tylko wyobrazić.

 

*

 

Obudziłem się dziwnie obolały. Nie otwierając oczu, pogładziłem dłonią chłodną, gładką pościel. Pachniała jakoś tak przyjemnie. Inaczej niż w akademiku…

Strzępki rzeczywistości powoli przeganiały resztki snu i przywracały świadomość.

Uchyliłem powieki i rozejrzałem się po pogrążonym w półmroku pokoju. Omiotłem wzrokiem szafki, bladofioletowe ściany, na których wisiały niewyraźne obrazy…

Za oknem niebo jaśniało, zapowiadając bezchmurny poranek.

Tylko że mnie dopiero w tej chwili olśniło, gdzie jestem.

Odwróciłem ostrożnie głowę w lewo.

Tak jak się spodziewałem, obok leżał Kuba. A może, cholera, doktor Jabłoński?

Zwrócony twarzą w moją stronę, obejmował ręką wzorzystą, fioletową poduszkę (tak, znowu ten fiolet, znak emocjonalnej niestabilności). Ciemne włosy opadły mu w nieładzie na czoło. Spał głęboko, oddychając spokojnie.

Przypatrywałem mu się przez chwilę, w środku czując narastające zdenerwowanie.

Co miałem teraz zrobić?

Spędziliśmy ze sobą noc. To było coś, czego w ogóle się nie spodziewałem, czego nawet nie mogłem sobie dotąd wyobrazić. To było tak nierealne, tak wręcz irracjonalne, że… Boże, nawet nie wiem jak to się stało! W jednej chwili normalnie rozmawialiśmy, a w drugiej już się całowaliśmy jak szaleni. A potem to już poleciało bez żadnej kontroli.

Ale jak? Jakim cudem?! Przecież Kuba nigdy nie dawał mi żadnych znaków… nigdy nie wspominał o swoim życiu prywatnym. No dobrze, niby z jakiej racji miałby to robić, prawda?

Ale ja też nie mówiłem mu nic, a już na pewno nie to, że wolę facetów. Chyba że jestem tak okropnie oczywisty i przewidywalny.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że w tej chwili nic z tego nie rozumiałem. Wszystko, znaczy cały wczorajszy wieczór, poszło za szybko. Tak się nie robi.

…

Albo i się robi… Gdy chce się kogoś zwyczajnie przelecieć. Zaliczyć. Bez konsekwencji. Bez zaangażowania. Skorzystać z okazji, że ktoś się zwyczajnie do ciebie ślini.

Tylko... tylko czy Jabłoński jest takim właśnie człowiekiem?

Zresztą, cholera, skąd mam to wiedzieć?

Jakieś nieprzyjemne i dość przykre uczucie ścisnęło mi gardło, kiedy ponownie spojrzałem na Kubę. Rozważałem możliwości. Rozpatrywałem konsekwencje. I czułem się coraz bardziej przygnębiony.

Okej, nie byłem bez winy. Nie jestem dzieckiem, mogłem odmówić, mogłem zaprotestować. Ale tego nie zrobiłem. Bo nie chciałem. To było jak gwiazdka z nieba dla kogoś, kto nawet nie wierzy w świętego Mikołaja.

Ależ ja jestem naiwny. I co, czego mam się teraz spodziewać?

Poczekać, aż leżący obok Jabłoński obudzi się, pogadamy sobie od serca, zjemy razem śniadanie, a potem wrócimy sobie każdy do własnego życia?

No świetnie.

Wizja wspólnego śniadania wygnała mnie skutecznie z łóżka. Odsunąłem pościel i na palcach, możliwie bezszelestnie, zacząłem zbierać swoje ubrania rozrzucone po podłodze  
i wkładać je nieco chaotycznie na siebie. Co chwilę zerkałem niespokojnie na śpiącego Kubę. Serce waliło mi jak szalone.

Wyszedłem z sypialni, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. W salonie wszystko leżało tak jak to zostawiliśmy dzień wcześniej. Wciągnąłem na siebie bluzę, chwyciłem plecak oraz kurtkę i rozejrzałem się nerwowo wokół siebie. Jeszcze tylko tego by brakowało, żebym zostawił tu coś swojego.

Zerknąłem na zegarek. Było prawie wpół do szóstej. Nasłuchiwałem przez kilka sekund, ale odpowiedziała mi tylko cisza.

Wyszedłem z mieszkania i zamknąłem drzwi, mając nadzieję, że go w międzyczasie nikt nie okradnie.

Zbiegłem po schodach, potem szybkim krokiem szedłem Ewangelicką, odwracając się co chwilę, jakby mnie ktoś (zgadnijcie, kto) gonił. Do przystanku przy Ogrodzie Saskim już niemal dobiegłem. Na Racławickich senni ludzie spieszyli się do pracy.

Dziwnie zestresowany, wsiadłem do trolejbusu i pojechałem do akademika. Przemknąłem obok przysypiającej portierki, nie zawracając jej głowy okazaniem legitymacji. Wbiegłem na czwarte piętro. Oddychając głęboko, otworzyłem cicho drzwi do mojego pokoju.

Adam spał, rozwalony jak to on, niemal w poprzek łóżka.

Rzuciłem plecak na podłogę i nie zdejmując ubrań ani butów, wlazłem pod kołdrę, przykrywając się po same uszy. Zamknąłem oczy, ale byłem zbyt rozedrgany, by usnąć. Leżałem bez ruchu, a w głowie miałem istny chaos.

Po jakiejś godzinie zadzwonił budzik Adama. Słyszałem jak mój przyjaciel wierci się, wzdycha ciężko, ale ostatecznie zwleka się z łóżka. Chyba musiał wpatrywać się we mnie, bo na chwilę zapadła cisza. Czyżby się o mnie martwił...? W sumie miałem na telefonie kilka nieodebranych połączeń i smsów, ale nie miałem ochoty ich odbierać.

Zacisnąłem powieki, udając, że mocno śpię. Nie wiem, czy dał się nabrać, ale nie próbował mnie budzić. Krzątał się po pokoju jeszcze z pół godziny i wyszedł.

Zostałem sam. Wpatrywałem się tępo w sufit, a mdlące uczucie w żołądku tylko się potęgowało.

W pewnym momencie musiałem jednak przysnąć, bo kiedy otworzyłem oczy, słońce świeciło nam prosto w okna, a przy zagraconym stoliku siedział Adam. Zerknął na mnie znad laptopa i sterty notatek, ale milczał.

Usiadłem na łóżku, przecierając twarz i przeczesując palcami włosy. Chyba nie byłem gotowy na rozmowę z nim. W ogóle z kimkolwiek. Tymczasem…

\- Gdzie ty się podziewałeś całą noc, co? – zapytał Adam wybitnie subtelnie, zamykając laptopa. – Dzwoniłem chyba ze sto razy…

… mhm… aż cztery razy…

-… wysłałem ci z tysiąc smsów!

… dokładnie trzy. Ale liczą się chęci, prawda?

\- Mogłeś chociaż dać znać, gdzie jesteś. – Wpatrzył się we mnie z ciekawością. – No, to co robiłeś? I z kim? – dodał, uśmiechając się bezczelnie.

Ponieważ mnie jakoś specjalnie nie było śmiechu, spojrzałem na niego ponuro i westchnąłem.

\- Byłem… byłem u Jabłońskiego.

Adam najpierw zmarszczył brwi, chyba nie rozumiejąc powagi sytuacji, a potem zakrztusił się pitą herbatą, by w końcu wybuchnąć gromkim śmiechem.

Nie. Zdecydowanie nie rozumiał powagi sytuacji.

\- Żartujesz, tak? – Adam ocierał łzy z oczu.

\- Nie – powiedziałem grobowym tonem, nieco urażony.

\- Czyli co? Poszedłeś oddać mu książkę, a potem poszliście się bzykać?  
\- N-nie aż tak szybko… - Chociaż…

\- No tak, najpierw gra wstępna – zachichotał i przysiadł na brzegu swojego łóżka, na wprost mnie. – W ogóle to myślałem, że... wiesz… że on jest hetero.

\- Też tak myślałem.

\- Ale to chyba dobrze, nie? – Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony moim brakiem entuzjazmu. – Dlaczego się nie cieszysz? Coś się stało?

\- Wszystko się stało! Właśnie o to chodzi! To nie powinno było się stać… - Z nerwów chyba powyrywam sobie wszystkie włosy na głowie, słowo daję. A Adam i tak nie rozumiał. Patrzył na mnie, unosząc wysoko brwi.

\- Nic nie rozumiem – przyznał.

Ano właśnie…

\- Robert, wytłumacz mi. Myślałem, że… chciałeś… chciałbyś tego…

Odetchnąłem głośno.

\- Chciałem. Ale to nie powinno było mieć miejsca. On mnie uczy, czaisz? Jak mam niby teraz iść na uczelnię i spojrzeć mu w oczy, mając w głowie to, co zrobiliśmy?

\- No to nie rozmawiałeś z nim na ten temat? Taka rozmowa po seksie..?

Spojrzałem na niego niemal błagalnie.

\- Adaś… - jęknąłem.

\- Rozmawiałeś czy  nie?

\- Jezu…

\- Nie rozmawiałeś… - mruknął, kręcąc głową. – Robert, cholera, tak się nie robi. I co, tak po prostu wyszedłeś? Nie zatrzymał cię?

\- Spał…

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.

Obaj milczeliśmy przez dłuższy czas. W końcu Adam wstał i podszedł do okna, wyglądając przez nie i pocierając w zamyśleniu szczękę.

\- To… - zaczął, zerkając na mnie. - … ile on ma w zasadzie lat?

\- No, nie wiem. Niedawno zrobił doktorat, to jakieś dwadzieścia osiem… dwadzieścia dziewięć…

Mój przyjaciel skinął głową i zaczął powoli przechadzać się po pokoju – od okna do drzwi i z powrotem.

\- Podsumujmy. – Wyciągnął rękę i zaczął na palcach odliczać moje grzechy. – Przespałeś się ze starszym o siedem lat facetem. Twoim wykładowcą…

\- … ćwiczeniowcem – bąknąłem cicho.

\- … zwiałeś rano z jego łóżka. Czy może być coś gorszego?

Milczałem.

Właśnie coś jeszcze przyszło mi do głowy. Coś, do czego nie miałem ochoty się przyznać.

Ale chyba winę miałem wypisaną na twarzy, bo Adam od razu się domyślił.

\- Zabezpieczyliście się?

Zrobiłem zbolałą minę i pokręciłem przecząco głową.

\- Jakoś żaden z nas o tym nie pomyślał.

\- Nie?! Robert, kurwa, gdzie ty masz rozum?! Stary! Ciebie trzeba za rączkę prowadzić?! Ile ty masz lat? Piętnaście?

\- Nie musisz mnie dobijać. I tak czuję się podle.

Spuściłem głowę i wpatrywałem się smętnie w swoje ręce.

Adam w końcu westchnął i chyba ulitował się nieco nade mną, bo przystanął, położył mi dłonie na ramionach i odezwał się cicho:

\- Dobra, stary, może nie będzie tak źle. Może… może ten facet nie ma HIV-a ani kiły, ani rzeżączki, ani WZW… - Adam wyglądał jakby jednak właśnie tak myślał. Boże. Biotechnolog od siedmiu boleści. – Ale też debil z niego, że, kurwa, nie pomyślał…

Widać było, że Adaś się przejął. I to bardzo.

W pewien sposób rozczulony wstałem i objąłem go z całej siły za szyję. Chyba poczuł się skrępowany, bo cały znieruchomiał. Po chwili odchrząknął i powiedział:

\- Robert. Przestrzeń osobista, jasne?

Parsknąłem pod nosem, ale puściłem go.

\- Taa, bo zaraz ktoś wejdzie i zobaczy. To nic, że od trzech lat mieszkasz w jednym pokoju z gejem. Spoko. Twój obraz samca alfa jest nienaruszony.

Zaśmiał się lekko, nalewając wody do czajnika i włączając go.

\- Daruj sobie ten ironiczny ton, dobra? Lepiej powiedz jak się czujesz.

Zastanowiłem się, zaglądając bardzo głębooooko wewnątrz siebie.

\- … tyłek mnie boli – odparłem szczerze.

Adam przewrócił oczami i przygotował kubki na nową herbatę.

\- Oszczędź mi, proszę, szczegółów. To co teraz zamierzasz zrobić?

\- Nie wiem. Wracam jutro do domu na weekend majowy…

\- Myślałem, że wrócisz ze mną w sobotę. – Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.

\- I tak nie pójdę jutro na uczelnię. Może w ogóle nie pójdę już nigdy…

W tym momencie ten pomysł wcale nie wydawał mi się taki głupi.

\- Jezu, Robert, jesteś taki melodramatyczny. Jak jakaś baba. Ładnie rozwiązujesz swoje problemy, psychologu – mruknął z politowaniem. – Nic nie zyskasz na tym, że zawalisz studia.

\- No to nie będę chodził na zajęcia z nim. Nie będę go widywał. Proste.

I mało wykonalne. Ale o tym na razie wolałem nie myśleć.

Adam już tego nie skomentował. Zrobił nam herbatę i wcisnął we mnie obiad. Co chwilę rzucał  mi ukradkowe spojrzenia, jakby pilnował, czy się przypadkiem nie załamię.

Wieczorem jakimś cudem udało mu się namówić mnie na imprezę. Pojechaliśmy do klubu 68 na Racławickich.

I w sumie dobrze. Na początku trochę się denerwowałem, że jakimś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności Jabłoński tam będzie, ale po kilku drinkach… no może nieco więcej niż kilku… zapomniałem o tym kompletnie. Było mi wszystko jedno. Wyluzowałem się. I to tak bardzo się wyluzowałem, że zrobiło mi się lekko i radośnie, i nawet płytki chodnikowe tańczyły mi przed oczami. Fajnie, nie?

Nie wiem, jak dotarliśmy na przystanek na Saskim, żeby złapać jakiś nocny autobus (albo raczej powinienem powiedzieć – nie wiem, jak Adam mnie tam dowlókł).

Tym bardziej też nie wiem, jak dotarliśmy do akademika.

Chyba nie doceniam jakiego mam dobrego przyjaciela…

 

Obudziłem się koło południa. Z okropnym bólem głowy i starym kapciem w ustach.

Zaciskając wargi i oddychając głęboko, spakowałem torbę i wyszedłem na autobus. W drodze na dworzec PKP przeklinałem w duchu jasne słońce, korki na Lipowej, ludzi w dusznym mpku. Wszystko i wszystkich. Im dosadniej kląłem, tym lepiej się czułem.

Kac to zło. Wierzcie mi. Chyba, że już wiecie.

Lekko nieprzytomny wsiadłem do zatłoczonego pociągu do Kielc i całą drogę w zasadzie przewegetowałem, ściskając w dłoniach niczym ostatnią deskę ratunku butelkę niegazowanej Cisowianki. Poza tym, miałem zbyt dużo czasu na różne przemyślenia dotyczące ostatnich wydarzeń i to wcale nie poprawiło mi nastroju.

W moim rodzinnym mieście znów miałem ochotę kląć na wszechobecne remonty, ale już nie miałem siły.

Ledwo przekroczyłem próg domu, powitała mnie mama – nieco zaskoczona, ale jak zwykle szczęśliwa, że jestem. Chyba wyczuła, że mam dość podły nastrój, bo wyjęła mi torbę z rąk, odstawiła na bok, a potem ogarnęła mnie ramionami i mocno przytuliła. I tak staliśmy w ciszy. Nie wiedziała, co się stało, ale nie pytała. Tak, mamy takie rzeczy wyczuwają. 

*

 

Po długim weekendzie moje postanowienie, by unikać Jabłońskiego nie osłabło ani o gram.

Nie zamierzałem chodzić na jego zajęcia. Dziecinne? Możliwe. Ale nie zamierzałem znosić jego pełnych litości spojrzeń czy drwiących uśmiechów.

Tak, dokładnie tak. Wszystko bowiem sobie przemyślałem i uznałem, że ja, naiwny i kompletnie zauroczony, dałem się, cholera, wykorzystać. Wstyd.

Trudno, nie zaliczę ćwiczeń, nie podejdę do egzaminu z klinicznej. Nie w tym roku, to w przyszłym. Boże drogi, świat się nie zawali. Ucierpi tylko moja duma.

 

Tak więc od razu od poniedziałku przystąpiłem do realizacji swojego postanowienia. Ostrożnie i uważnie wszedłem na KUL i minąłem szatnię, przyglądając się ludziom. Winda byłaby pułapką, więc skierowałem się do klatki schodowej, której, swoją drogą, szerokość zawsze mnie bawiła.

Każde piętro pokonywałem z szybko bijącym sercem (i to nie przez lichą kondycję), rozglądając się nieco paranoicznie. Przemknąłem pod salę 608 i od razu wszedłem na wykład.

Robiłem tak codziennie.

Gdy tylko gdzieś na horyzoncie mignęły mi ciemne włosy Jabłońskiego i jego nieodłączne, wyprasowane koszule, umykałem w bok, w łącznik między korytarzami, na klatkę schodową, do łazienki. Kiedyś nawet skryłem się za automatem z kawą.

Cóż, przynajmniej rozwijałem swoją kreatywność.

Aby zminimalizować ryzyko spotkania _face to face_ na korytarzu, na zajęcia i wykłady przychodziłem na styk, tak, że od razu wchodziliśmy całą grupą do sali. To był dobry pomysł.

Do czasu. Szczęście opuściło mnie tydzień później we wtorek. Tak, byłem spóźniony. Na zajęcia z Berką. Gorzej być nie może… Oj, zemści się. Chyba że uśmierci mnie na miejscu.

Wbiegłem na czwarte piętro, niemal wybijając sobie zęby na schodach. Potem ledwo wyrobiłem na zakręcie, ale w końcu byłem pod salą. Zdyszany, nacisnąłem klamkę  
i wparowałem do pomieszczenia.

\- Przepraszam za sp…

I głos mi zamarł w krtani.

Kurwa mać.

…

Gdzie Berka?! Pierwszy raz w życiu chciałbym, żeby to była ona.

\- … spóźnienie – dokończył za mnie doktor Jabłoński.

Co on tu, cholera, robi?! Przecież nie pomyliłem ćwiczeń. Niemożliwe.

Stałem wobec tego w progu jak zamurowany i wgapiałem się w niego bez słowa. Czułem jak strasznie, tak strasznie jak nigdy w życiu!, palą mnie policzki.

Boże. Boże. Boże.

A on wyglądał tak… jak zawsze. Seksowny. Z podwiniętymi rękawami błękitnej koszuli. Z cieniem zarostu na szczęce. Spokojny. Opanowany. Może lekko zdziwiony.

Może… jeszcze coś, czego nie potrafiłem zidentyfikować.

Przełknąłem ślinę i rozejrzałem się spłoszony po sali. Jakaś głupia nadzieja zakiełkowała we mnie, że może to nie moja grupa, że nastąpiła zamiana sal.

Niestety, nie…

Wszystkie dziewczyny, z Gośką na czele, patrzyły zaintrygowane w moją stronę.

Westchnąłem ciężko i pokonując w sobie chęć wyjścia i trzaśnięcia drzwiami, opadłem na pierwsze z brzegu wolne krzesełko.

\- Jak już mówiłem – zaczął cicho Jabłoński. – Doktor Berka jest na konferencji. Zostawiła mi materiały do zrealizowania…

Aha.

Więcej go nie słuchałem. Nawet na niego nie patrzyłem. Podparłem głowę lewą ręką, prawą udawałem, że robiłem jakieś notatki z prezentacji, na którą nie zerknąłem ani razu.

Kinga szturchała mnie w ramię od czasu do czasu, ale nie reagowałem. Zagryzałem tylko nerwowo wargi i czekałem na koniec. Ćwiczeń, oczywiście.

Dawno nie czułem takiego rozedrgania. Takiej niepewności.

Z ulgą usłyszałem, jak Jabłoński mówi coś w stylu: „To tyle na dziś...”

Zerwałem się z krzesełka, wpychając zeszyt byle jak do torby i tyle mnie widzieli.

Ruszyłem biegiem korytarzem, omal nie wpadając na grupkę zakonnic, by po chwili zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi do łazienki.

Przynajmniej tutaj było cicho, jasno i pusto.

Rzuciłem torbę na podłogę. Stanąłem przy umywalce, opierając się o nią rękami. Przez moment trwałem tak bez ruchu, uspokajając się. Podniosłem wzrok. Z lustra przede mną spoglądało na mnie kilkudziesięciu jasnowłosych Robertów, odbijających się też w lustrze za mną, na przeciwległej ścianie.

Zniechęcony, chyba rozczarowany sam sobą, pokręciłem głową i ponownie wbiłem wzrok w dłonie zaciśnięte na białej umywalce.

Przymknąłem oczy.

W głuchej ciszy słyszałem tylko szybkie bicie własnego serca, miarowe kapanie wody z niedokręconego kranu i ciche pyknięcia jarzeniówki nade mną.

Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wydech.

Zajęty odliczaniem oddechów, nie zwróciłem uwagi na skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Ktoś przystanął na środku łazienki. Ktoś milczał chwilę, by zaraz powiedzieć cicho  
i stanowczo:

\- Robert.

Aż mi dreszcz przeszedł po kręgosłupie. Dlaczego?!

Podniosłem wzrok. W lustrze zobaczyłem, że Jabłoński wpatruje się we mnie uważnie. Jak to on zwykle…

Odwróciłem się powoli do niego.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. – Pokręciłem przecząco głową i schyliłem się po torbę. Już prawie go wyminąłem, kiedy złapał  mnie za nadgarstek.

\- Oczywiście, że mamy! – Zmarszczył ciemne brwi, z miną jakby nie rozumiał, co do niego mówię. – Nie chodzisz na moje zajęcia. Unikasz mnie…

Już otworzyłem usta, by zaprotestować, gdy nagle drzwi znów skrzypnęły.

Obaj jak na komendę spojrzeliśmy w tamtą stronę. Jabłoński natychmiast też puścił moją rękę. Tymczasem w progu stał jakiś chłopak. Z koloratką. Ksiądz. Cholera…

\- Uuups. Przepraszam – powiedział zdumiony i wyszedł.

A my staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się wzrokiem.

\- Robert – rzekł z jakąś dziwną determinacją. – Dlatego to robisz? Dlaczego uciekasz? Co takiego się stało...?

\- Jakbyś nie wiedział, co się stało – syknąłem, cofając się o krok.

\- Wiem, co się stało – odparł niecierpliwie, sam postępując krok do przodu. – Chodzi mi o to, że… nie wiem, co zrobiłem źle, skoro wyszedłeś bez słowa, a teraz traktujesz mnie jakbym nie istniał!

Zrobiłem kolejny krok do tyłu i… napotkałem za plecami ścianę. Ups.

\- Nie traktuję cię jakbyś nie istniał – powiedziałem dość słabo. Czy ja zawsze muszę powtarzać jego słowa?! Intelektualny kaleka…

\- To mi wyjaśnij, o co chodzi! – Położył mi dłonie na ramionach i ścisnął lekko.

Zadrżałem niekontrolowanie.

\- Po prostu… - zacząłem, ale nie mogłem sklecić rozsądnego zdania. Wszystkie powody mojego postępowania gdzieś uleciały i żadnego nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć. Jego twarz była zdecydowanie za blisko. Ciemne oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z przeraźliwą intensywnością.

O czym to ja..?

Ach tak.

\- Po prostu… to wszystko… wtedy u ciebie… nie powinno było mieć miejsca – wydukałem, darując sobie formę per szanowny panie doktorze.

Jabłoński westchnął. Ledwo zauważalny cień przemknął przez jego twarz.

\- Masz rację – mruknął cicho. – To nie powinno się zdarzyć.

\- Zdecydowanie – potaknąłem, choć niezbyt gorliwie.

\- To było bardzo… nierozsądne – szepnął.

\- D-dokładnie.

Boże drogi, co się ze mną dzieje?!

Nieświadomie musiałem oblizać wargi, bo przesunął powoli wzrokiem po moich ustach, by zaraz znów spojrzeć w oczy.

\- Żałujesz?

Odetchnąłem płytko.

Co miałem powiedzieć?

Bo tak naprawdę... naprawdę to mogłem czuć się nieco zdezorientowany, trochę wykorzystany, ale… samego faktu, że się z nim kochałem, to nie żałuję.

Zobaczył moje wahanie. I właściwie je zinterpretował.

Ujął moją twarz w dłonie i szepnął:

\- Musimy porozmawiać. A to nie jest najlepsze miejsce. Przyjdź do mnie dziś wieczorem. Proszę.

Resztkami czegoś, co zwykle nazywa się silną wolą, pokręciłem przecząco głową.

Ale nie pozwolił mi się namyślać.

Wpił się gwałtownie w moje wargi, gasząc tym ten marny ślad sprzeciwu, jaki we mnie pozostał.

Znów się całowaliśmy. Znów odbierał mi oddech i rozum. Dobrze, że trzymał mnie mocno, bo nogi miałem jak z waty. Znów przylgnąłem do niego całym ciałem.

I znów było za krótko, bo przerwał nam irytująco głośny dzwonek telefonu. Jabłoński, nie patrząc nawet kto to, odrzucił rozmowę.

Spojrzał na mnie z niepokojem.

\- Przyjdziesz...? – szepnął.

Skinąłem powoli głową, już niezdolny do protestu.

Nachylił się jeszcze raz, by musnąć moje wargi i już go nie było.

Pozbawiony podtrzymujących mnie ramion, zjechałem po ścianie wprost na podłogę i wyciągnąłem nogi przed siebie.

Wciąż oszołomiony, przyłożyłem dłoń do ust, czując przyjemne mrowienie.

Tego się nie spodziewałem.

 *

 

\- … i wtedy zapytał, czy żałuję. A ja nie umiałem mu odpowiedzieć!

Chodziłem po naszym pokoju w akademiku, w tę i z powrotem, machając nerwowo rękami.

\- Więc nie żałujesz...? – Adam siedział, a w zasadzie półleżał, rozwalony na łóżku, podjadając chipsy i obserwując mnie z zaciekawieniem.

\- Nie wiem! – krzyknąłem. – Nic nie wiem!

\- Dobra, dobra. I co potem? – spytał, chrupiąc głośno.

\- Potem  mnie pocałował i kazał przyjść dziś do siebie…

Adam milczał, pakując chipsy do ust.

\- No, powiedz coś! – zirytowałem się. – Co mam zrobić?

\- Przecież to oczywiste – mruknął. – Idź do niego. Pogadajcie. Jemu chyba zależy. – Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym dodał  z rozbawieniem: - To lepsze niż telenowela!

Opadłem ciężko na łóżko. Było już po siedemnastej. Darowałem sobie wykład z rehabilitacji i niecierpliwie czekałem na przyjaciela. Liczyłem, że obiektywnie podpowie mi jakieś rozwiązanie. Najwyraźniej to rozwiązanie pokrywało się z podjętą przez mnie, trochę podświadomie, decyzją.

Tylko że gdy już wiedziałem, że pójdę do Jabłońskiego, to… umierałem ze zdenerwowania. Tysiące scenariuszy przelatywało mi przez głowę i żaden nie był zwyczajną rozmową.

\- Ej, śpiąca królewno! – Adam wybudził mnie z zamyślenia. Zmiął w dłoniach puste opakowanie i wyrzucił do kosza. – Z tobą to jak z dzieckiem – mruknął. – Wszystko podstawić pod nos. Prowadzić za rączkę. Najlepiej zrobić listę z planem działania…

Cóż, to niegłupi pomysł.

Adam westchnął.

\- Dobra. Po pierwsze, wstajesz. Po drugie, idziesz pod prysznic. Tak na zaś. Po trzecie, ubierasz się... – Zlustrował mnie wzrokiem. - … porządniej. Po czwarte, jesz coś.

\- Nieee… - Pokręciłem głową. – Nie dam rady.

\- Dlaczego nie? – zdziwił się.

\- Jestem zbyt zestresowany.

Adam parsknął z politowaniem i stanął naprzeciwko mnie.

\- Za dużo analizujesz. Układasz scenariusze, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Słowa same przyjdą. Za dużo myślisz. Nie powinieneś. Słuchaj czasem tego, co czujesz tu. – Klepnął mnie dłonią w pierś, tam, gdzie znajduje się serce.

Patrzyłem na niego zdumiony.

\- Ty jednak jesteś mądry… - skwitowałem.

\- Odkrywcze. – Posłał mi pobłażliwe spojrzenie. – Na czym to ja… aaa… Po piąte, mówisz mu wszystko, co ci leży na wątrobie, jasne? Szczerze, stanowczo. Przez chwilę traktuj go jak kogoś, z kim masz dojść do porozumienia, a nie jak kogoś, kto ci się podoba. I słuchaj go. Choć akurat ty powinieneś umieć słuchać, nie? – dodał złośliwie. – To chyba tyle, jeśli chodzi o moją pomoc. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Jakby coś poszło nie tak, to znajdę go i skopię mu tyłek.

Boże. Ale mnie to ruszyło! To jest dopiero przyjaciel, nie? Prawdziwy skarb!

Ten skarb chyba zauważył, że znów mam ochotę rzucić mu się z wdzięcznością na szyję, więc odsunął się szybko. Podał mi ręcznik i pchnął w stronę łazienki.

\- Idź już – mruknął rozbawiony.

\- Czasem nie wiem, jak ty ze mną wytrzymujesz. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko.

\- Też się zastanawiam. – Roześmiał się.

 

Po wyjściu z łazienki przebrałem się w coś bardziej wyjściowego (no dobrze, to Adaś wybrał mi te ciuchy), przeczesałem włosy i zjadłem dosłownie trzy słone paluszki.

Znowu dopadł mnie stres.

\- Iść z tobą? – zapytał Adam prawie całkiem poważnie.

Pokręciłem głową i otworzyłem drzwi.

\- Robert. – Mój przyjaciel oparł się o futrynę i założył ręce na piersi. – Życzę ci, żebyś nie wrócił na noc do akademika. – Mrugnął do mnie wesoło, śmiejąc się bezczelnie. – Powodzenia.

 


	3. "Dobrze, że jesteś"

Znów stałem pod drzwiami numer 21 w starej kamienicy na Ewangelickiej.

Kolejny raz wyciągnąłem rękę, by nacisnąć dzwonek, i kolejny raz ręka zatrzymywała się nieruchomo w powietrzu na centymetr od niego.

Zagryzłem nerwowo wargę. Dlaczego nie możemy rozmawiać na neutralnym terenie, tylko akurat u niego?!

Szlag by to!

Dobra. Co ma być, to będzie!

Dzwonek zabrzęczał cicho. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i Jabłoński zaprosił mnie do środka. Wszedłem, rozglądając się podejrzliwie, ale nic się nie zmieniło, odkąd ostatni raz tu byłem.

\- Siadaj. – Wskazał gestem kanapę w salonie, by zaraz przeczesać włosy nerwowym ruchem. Czyżby był zdenerwowany? Niepewny?

W dziwny sposób mnie to podbudowało. Postanowiłem przejść do rzeczy, bez zbędnych ceregieli. Oparłem się plecami o oparcie sofy i założyłem ręce na piersi. Postawa obronna, tak? Wyprostowałem się, uniosłem podbródek. Cóż, trochę usiłowałem dodać sobie pewności siebie. Popatrzyłem mu prosto w oczy, kiedy stanął naprzeciwko, choć zachowując rozsądny dystans.

\- Chciałeś porozmawiać – zacząłem stanowczo. – Proszę bardzo. Oto jestem. Możesz mówić. – Sam nie wiem skąd się wzięło we mnie tyle zdecydowania. Nawet… nawet Kuba wydawał się zdumiony, ale skinął głową.

\- Zgadza się – potwierdził skinieniem głowy i zagryzł wargę. Namyślał się przez chwilę, by zaraz przyznać: - Nie wiem od czego zacząć.

Spojrzałem na niego zdumiony.

\- Mm… najlepiej od początku – podsunąłem błyskotliwie pomysł.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i ścisnął palcami skronie.

\- Od początku. Jasne. Hmm... Nie owijając w bawełnę, wiem, po co przychodziłeś na konsultacje.

O nieeee….

Już otworzyłem usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mi rozbawiony.

\- Nie zaprzeczaj.

\- Więc byłem aż tak oczywisty? – jęknąłem, czując jak palą mnie policzki.

\- Z początku nie. Wydawało mi się, że naprawdę potrzebujesz pomocy z pracą. Ale… może cię rozczaruję… ale wcale byś tej pomocy nie potrzebował.

Słuchałem go z coraz większym zakłopotaniem, czerwieniąc się jak piwonia.

\- A potem stwierdziłem, że... nie przychodzisz tam, żeby wyjaśniać wątpliwości, czy żebym sprawdzał ci jakieś tabelki, zwłaszcza, że dobrze sobie radzisz ze statystyką. Tylko że przychodzisz tam… dla mnie.

Spojrzał na mnie uważnie. Przenikliwie.

Prawdę mówiąc, trochę czekałem na jakieś kpiny z jego strony, jakieś uszczypliwości. Przecież wyszedłem na skończonego idiotę. A przynajmniej tak się czułem.

Ale on się nie śmiał. Może raczej był zaciekawiony, zaintrygowany.

\- Czyli… czyli zauważyłeś… - Oblizałem wargi zdenerwowany. – I co? Nie przeszkadzało ci to? Że przyłazi jakiś chłopak i naiwnie wgapia się w ciebie godzinami?

Kuba podszedł o krok bliżej i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Każdy jest w pewien sposób próżny. Każdemu pochlebia czyjeś zainteresowanie… - Zawahał się na moment. – Może mi nie uwierzysz, ale zacząłem czekać na te czwartkowe konsultacje. Poza tym za każdym razem dawałeś mi się po kawałku poznać. Chyba nie do końca świadomie, ale opowiadałeś mi o sobie, o swoich planach, marzeniach, o znajomych czy rodzinie. A ja… - Potarł w zamyśleniu policzek.- A ja coraz częściej łapałem się na tym, że nie traktuję naszej relacji jako nauczyciel-student. Zresztą, nie jestem o wiele starszy od ciebie…

Słuchałem go zaskoczony i chyba naprawdę nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co mówił. Coś takiego się nie zdarza! Nie mnie!

\- To, co się wydarzyło te prawie dwa tygodnie temu… - kontynuował. - … no cóż, nie planowałem tego. Serio! – zastrzegł od razu, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. – Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że na twój krok nie ma co liczyć…

Westchnąłem przeciągle.

\- … nie mów, że nie. Ale sam niczego nie planowałem, nie zakładałem, nie tworzyłem scenariuszy. I wtedy, gdy przyszedłeś oddać książkę… to był dosłownie impuls.

Obserwowałem coraz bardziej zdumiony, jak Kuba, wyraźnie przejęty, zaczął spacerować po pokoju.

\- Boże, Robert, naprawdę, nie wiem, co sobie pomyślałeś. Ale to... wcale nie miał być szybki numerek i do widzenia. Nie chciałem, żebyś poczuł się w jakikolwiek sposób wykorzystany i…

\- Kuba, nie jestem dzieckiem! – przerwałem mu gniewnie.

\- Wiem. A ja nie jestem pedofilem, na szczęście – mruknął.

\- Jasne. Śmiej się!

\- Ja wcale…

\- No więc, nie jestem dzieckiem – powtórzyłem, podnosząc lekko głos i mając gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy wskazówki Adama. – Jestem za siebie odpowiedzialny. I za to, co robię też. Także… gdybym… gdybym nie chciał… gdybym miał coś przeciwko… to do niczego by nie doszło, jasne?

\- Zgadzam się – przytaknął z pełną powagą. – Nie rozumiem wobec tego tylko jednego. Dlaczego zwiałeś rano? Bez słowa.

\- A jak ty to sobie wyobrażałeś, co?! Że wstaniemy, zrobisz kawę i jajecznicę i sobie pogadamy od serca? Bo ja w ogóle sobie tego nie wyobrażałem! Więc… oszczędziłem ci kłopotu i sam się ewakuowałem z twojego mieszkania.

\- Robert, po pierwsze to nie byłby żaden kłopot. Po drugie, odnoszę wrażenie, że jesteś na mnie zły…

\- Nie jestem… - mruknąłem.

\- Właśnie widzę. Że czujesz się wykorzystany…

\- Wcale nie.

\- Nawet trochę? – Uniósł sceptycznie brwi.

\- Może trochę. Chociaż nie powinienem. To nie twoja wina. – Dopiero teraz zaczynało do mnie docierać, że chyba wszystko wyolbrzymiłem, zrobiłem z siebie Bóg wie jaką ofiarę, że zareagowałem nieco... nieodpowiednio. Jak zwykle uciekłem, bojąc się odrzucenia i ośmieszenia. A to tak strasznie ciężko jest się do tego przyznać. Do słabości i do błędu. Dlatego rzuciłem tylko nieco za ostro: - Ale jakie to ma znaczenie?!

Westchnął ciężko, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej i wpatrując się we mnie uważnie.

\- A takie ma znaczenie, że… Nigdy nie chciałem cię wykorzystać. Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś pomyślał, że to był jednorazowy, niezobowiązujący seks…

… a nie był?

\- … nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś mnie potem unikał, udając, że nic się nie stało. W jakiś sposób… Boże, sam nie wiem… - Potarł dłonią czoło, zastanawiając się. - … w jakiś sposób zależy mi na tobie.

Przymknąłem oczy.

Chyba… chyba nie wierzyłem w to, co właśnie usłyszałem. Ostatnie słowa rozbrzmiewały echem w mojej głowie. Nie wiem, czy można to nazwać wyznaniem uczuć, ale…

Jezu Chryste.

Serce biło mi jak oszalałe, a ręce drżały, więc zacisnąłem je kurczowo na oparciu sofy na sobą.

Tchórza, jakim naprawdę byłem, paraliżował strach. Irracjonalne zdenerwowanie. Chęć ucieczki i schowania się w najgłębszym, najciemniejszym miejscu, byleby nie musieć podejmować żadnych decyzji, byleby wszystko płynęło stałym rytmem zwyczajnego, dotychczasowego życia.

Ale... powoli, nieśmiało... jakiś wewnętrzny głosik przedzierał się na zewnątrz. Szturchał w żebra cieniutkim paluszkiem, motywując do działania. To ten cichutki głosik kazał mi otworzyć oczy i odetchnąć głęboko. Wlepiłem w Kubę pełne wyczekiwania spojrzenie.

\- Robert, chcę, żebyś dał mi szansę – powiedział cicho Kuba, pochylając się w moją stronę. – Ale czego ty chcesz?

\- Chcę… - zacząłem… i utknąłem. Znowu mój popis elokwencji. Jak zwykle uaktywnia się w sytuacjach najmniej oczekiwanych i skrajnie stresujących. Patrzyłem więc na tego idealnego faceta stojącego przede mną. I już nawet nie chodzi o jego wygląd, nie, to coś więcej. To coś wewnętrznego, nie powierzchownego, coś, co można dostrzec tylko, gdy się pozna choć trochę daną osobę. Coś, co sprawiło, że go podziwiałem i pragnąłem. Tylko tyle… i aż tyle.

Boże, czemu ja się zastanawiam?!

Przypomniały mi się słowa Adama. Żebym słuchał serca czy jakoś tak. Melodramatycznie, ale, no cóż, prawdziwie.

Odetchnąłem głęboko. Raz kozie śmierć. Najwyżej… najwyżej… Nieważne.

\- Chcę… ciebie – powiedziałem, starając się, żeby mój głos nie brzmiał dziwnie desperacko. – Chcę się z tobą spotykać. Chcę z tobą wychodzić na miasto. Chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Chcę się z tobą całować. Chcę z tobą spać. I nawet jeść te cholerne śniadania! Chcę ciebie – powtórzyłem zdecydowanie i czekałem na jego reakcję.

A Kuba… Uśmiechnął się. Najpierw lekko, delikatnie. Potem z każdą chwilą jego uśmiech poszerzał się, by zaraz roześmiać się radośnie. Westchnąłem cichutko i wpatrywałem się w niego jak urzeczony. Podszedł do mnie, tak blisko, że nasze twarze dzieliły centymetry. Widziałem wyraźnie złoty pasek wokół rozszerzonych źrenic, rozjaśniający ciemnobrązowe tęczówki. Widziałem kilka piegów na nosie i nagle wydały mi się takie urocze.

\- Co teraz...? – zapytał, zagryzając wargę i przechylając zabawnie głowę.

Widziałem jego usta... i nie namyślając się wiele, a w zasadzie wcale, wpiłem się w nie z całą mocą. Zarzuciłem mu ręce na szyję i przycisnąłem się do niego. Nie pozostał mi dłużny i zaraz objął mnie w pasie. Całowaliśmy się żarliwie i chaotycznie, opierając się o sofę, która coraz bardziej odjeżdżała do tyłu, a my razem z nią. Dopiero gdy coś z brzękiem spadło na podłogę, oderwałem się od warg Kuby i spojrzałem na niego nieco zamglonym wzrokiem. Odchrząknąłem.

\- Zaraz zdemolujemy ci pokój… - Nie wiem, czemu zarumieniłem się mówiąc to. Pff…

\- Nic nie szkodzi – mruknął, ponownie muskając moje usta. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się, czując jak jego dłonie wślizgują się pod moją koszulkę, delikatnie gładząc po plecach.

Mimo to próbowałem zachować resztki zdrowego rozsądku i skupić się na kilku kwestiach, które nie dawały mi spokoju i wydawały się dość istotne.

\- Hmm… Kuba? Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Właśnie to zrobiłeś… - Uśmiechnął się lekko, ale zaraz uważnie wpatrzył się we mnie. Przewróciłem oczami. – No pytaj.

\- Czyli… Bo nie wiem, czy na pewno cię dobrze zrozumiałem.. Czyli to znaczy, że naprawdę wolisz facetów? Bo ja myślałem, że nie… Znaczy, wiesz, nie spodziewałem się, że…

Westchnął niby to z politowaniem i pocałował mnie tak, że zakręciło mi się w głowie, i to bynajmniej nie tylko z braku tlenu

\- Czy to wystarczająca odpowiedź, czy potrzebujesz jeszcze dodatkowych argumentów? – Spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem.

\- No, cóż… - Przełknąłem ślinę. – Nie jest tak łatwo mnie przekonać. Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Uśmiechnął się figlarnie i zerknął w stronę drzwi od sypialni.

\- Więc będę musiał się wykazać, niedowiarku. – Ponownie musnął moje wargi. – Ale zanim to... masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? Nie cierpiące zwłoki?

Zastanowiłem się chwilę.

Miałem wiele pytań. Ot, chociażby na początek:

… co z nami będzie?

… jesteśmy parą?

… nie masz przypadkiem HIVa?

Ale powiedziałem tylko:

\- Mogę zostać na noc?

Kuba parsknął śmiechem.

\- Oczywiście.

Na odpowiedzi na pozostałe pytania przyjdzie jeszcze czas.

*

 

Nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak szczęśliwy.

Brzmi jak banał, prawda? W gruncie rzeczy bowiem nie ma nic prostszego ani nic trudniejszego jak w pełni wykorzystać to, co się dostało od losu. Nie zmarnować szansy na szczęście. Docenić obecność i zainteresowanie drugiej osoby. A ja... byłem zakochany. Czułem, że unoszę się parę centymetrów nad ziemią, uśmiecham się do przypadkowych ludzi i wprost tryskam… energią, oczywiście.

Zakochanie. Akceptowany społecznie obłęd, jak to ktoś kiedyś powiedział.

Spotykałem się z Kubą tak często jak mogłem. Chociaż może właściwsze byłoby stwierdzenie: jak często on mógł. Bo to przecież on wykładał na uczelni i rozkręcał własną praktykę. Zostawały nam wieczory i weekendy, jeśli ja nie byłem w pracy. Niemniej, wykorzystywaliśmy ten czas maksymalnie.

Spędzaliśmy je u niego w mieszkaniu. Czasem przegadaliśmy całą noc, kiedy w końcu opowiadał mi o sobie. Czasem robiliśmy maraton filmowy i leżeliśmy na kanapie w salonie przed laptopem, sącząc powoli wino (tak, jeszcze pozwoliłbym mu się spić! Przecież ja wtedy za siebie nie odpowiadam! Zwykle odpowiada wtedy za mnie Adam, ale to przemilczmy…). Znowu w inne dni potrafiliśmy prawie nie ruszać się z łóżka, śpiąc i kochając się na przemian. Z naciskiem na to drugie.

Nadal nie wiedziałem, jaki jest nasz faktyczny status (ech, zabrzmiało jak na facebooku, nie?), ale funkcjonowaliśmy jak normalna para. Chodziliśmy do kina i do klubu. Dzwoniliśmy do siebie, gdy nie mogliśmy się spotkać. I tylko wyłapywałem wtedy rozbawione i pełne dziwnego politowania spojrzenia Adama, który udawał, że nie słucha moich rozmów.

Żeby być całkiem szczerym, to muszę tu przyznać, że Adam był jedyną osobą wtajemniczoną. Tylko on wiedział o moim związku z Kubą. Nie afiszowaliśmy się przed nikim. Podejrzewam, że Kuba by tego nie chciał. Nieco drażliwie podchodził do kwestii zapoznania mnie z którymś z jego znajomych. Nie naciskałem. Chciałem dać mu więcej czasu. W końcu niezbyt często umawia się ze swoim studentem, prawda?

Mimo to na uczelni za każdym razem, kiedy minęliśmy się na korytarzu, posyłał mi przeciągłe spojrzenie, od którego robiło mi się gorąco, albo lekki uśmiech, wywołujący u mnie zdradliwe rumieńce. Mam nadzieję, że nikt tego nie widział. Starałem się pilnować. A on chyba starał się udawać, że traktuje mnie jak zwykłego studenta, bez żadnej faworyzacji. No, dobrze, może nie całkiem… Tylko przypadkiem dowiadywałem się o niezapowiedzianych wejściówkach z klinicznej dzień lub dwa wcześniej. I tylko czasami siedział ze mną do późna w nocy i pomagał mi wkuwać kryteria DSM-IV.

Ale wierzcie mi, bywało ciężko. Czasami w trakcie zajęć, kiedy odczytywał listę obecności i powiedział tym swoim głębokim głosem: Robert? (no jakby nie wiedział, że jestem…), dostawałem palpitacji serca niemal jak na pierwszych zajęciach. Potem siedziałem, gapiąc się na niego bezwstydnie, kiedy chodził po sali. Niekiedy nasze spojrzenia się krzyżowały i musiałem zagryzać wargi, żeby nie uśmiechać się do niego jak wariat, usiłując bezskutecznie wyrzucić z pamięci to, co dajmy na to, wyrabialiśmy ostatniej nocy. Poza tym, Kuba nigdy mnie nie pytał o nic na zajęciach. Zmuszał dziewczyny do odpowiedzi, a mnie pozwalał milczeć, chyba że w końcu sam się odezwałem. Robiłem mu z tego powodu małe wyrzuty, tłumacząc, że nie musi mnie traktować jak upośledzonego umysłowo, na co on z absolutnym spokojem zawsze odpowiadał, że jestem tak rozkojarzony, że zachowuję się jak upośledzony. To był chyba jedyny temat naszych małych kłótni.

No, dobra, prawie. Kuba irytował się też, gdy próbowałem go namówić, żeby przyszedł od czasu do czasu do mnie, do akademika. Daremnie. Zwykle wtedy ucinał rozmowę i wycofywał się. O dziwo, Adam rozumiał jego argumentację, chociaż nadal uważał nasz związek za... specyficzny (nie, nie wyraził się tak eufemistycznie), dość zamknięty, pełen nierozwiązanych kwestii i niedomówień. Po części przyznawałem mu rację, ale pasowało mi to. Miałem Kubę tylko dla siebie i nie musiałem się nim z nikim dzielić.

Egoista ze mnie.

… troszeczkę.

Był koniec maja. Pomiędzy uczeniem się do zerówek, zbieraniem wpisów do indeksu, zaliczaniem ćwiczeń, znajdowałem czas na przyjemniejsze rzeczy. Trwały juwenalia. Jabłoński był ostatnio bardzo zajęty, więc na koncerty chodziłem z Adamem i innymi znajomymi. Tylko na ostatni koncert na Felinie pojechałem z Kubą. Staliśmy dość daleko od sceny, żeby nie wpaść w pogo. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce i było to najcudowniejsze uczucie na świecie. Zerkaliśmy co chwilę na siebie, widząc swoje twarze tylko w rozbłyskach kolorowych świateł, mrugających w rytm muzyki. Nie spodziewałem się tego, ale w pewnym momencie Kuba pochylił się i mnie pocałował. Miękko i subtelnie. Czule. Tak że miękły mi kolana i cały się rozpływałem.

A tłum wiwatował, krzycząc i śpiewając „… miłość, kiedy jedno spada w dół, drugie ciągnie je ku górze…”.

 

*

 

Dzień jak co dzień. Słoneczny, ciepły, czerwcowy. Początek sesji jak zwykle był luźniejszy niż cały miesiąc przed nią. Nie miałem już żadnych zajęć, pozostało mi tylko zebrać resztę wpisów do indeksu, więc marnowałem czas, stojąc w ogromnych kolejkach pod gabinetami wykładowców.

Wszystkie zerówki z maja pozaliczałem i to, nie chwaląc się, całkiem przyzwoicie. No ale przecież miałem znakomitego motywatora. Bardzo skutecznego motywatora.

Teraz to ja, pomiędzy uczeniem się na psychologię wychowania i nauczania oraz statystykę, motywowałem Adama, do którego nagle (ale bardzo w porę) dotarło, że za dwa tygodnie broni swój licencjat o piczaku.

A tak poza tym… poza tym od trzech dni nie widziałem się z Kubą. Zadzwonił we wtorek, że ma teraz sporo na głowie, że jest zajęty i ciągle ma jakieś egzaminy. Przerażający wniosek: nie mogę bez niego wytrzymać. Trzy dni! Rany boskie… Mam nadzieję, że on ma tak samo, bo byłoby szczytem niesprawiedliwości, żebym to tylko ja usychał z tęsk… O nie, nie, nie! To już brzmi tragicznie. Tragicznie melodramatycznie. Bleeeh…

W każdym razie widzieliśmy się tylko tyle, ile mijając się na korytarzu na uczelni. Dlatego darowałem sobie teraz czekanie w kolejce do dziewicy konsekrowanej (jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało, i tak pierwszy nie byłem), zostawiłem swój indeks Kindze i poszedłem poszukać Jabłońskiego.

Oj tam, pretekst zawsze się znajdzie.

Przeszedłem na drugi koniec czwartego piętra, gdzie było zdecydowanie mniej ludzi i dużo ciszej, zapukałem do drzwi katedry psychologii klinicznej i uchyliłem je lekko.

\- Dzień dobry...? – rzuciłem niepewnie w przestrzeń.

Z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia wyszedł profesor Niemiec.

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział spokojnie, zapinając guziki marynarki. – O co chodzi?

\- Jest doktor Jabłoński? – zapytałem, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie, jakby świdrujące spojrzenie wykładowcy prześwietlało mnie na wylot i odkrywało powód, dla którego tu przyszedłem.

Niemiec westchnął ciężko.

\- Jeszcze jest… - powiedział cicho.

Zabrał torbę i minął mnie w progu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co myśleć o tym nieco dziwnym zachowaniu, przeszedłem do gabinetu Jabłońskiego i… zamarłem zdezorientowany.

Cały pokój wyglądał jak po przejściu huraganu: na biurku piętrzyły się książki, na podłodze i parapecie stały kartonowe pudła wypełnione segregatorami i papierami. Z półek zniknęły wszystkie osobiste rzeczy, gdzieniegdzie tylko leżał jeszcze porzucony długopis czy jakieś samoprzylepne karteczki.

Cholera, co tu się dzieje?!

Zastukałem w futrynę.

\- Cześć – przywitałem się, wpatrując się zaskoczony w Kubę, który wyciągał kolejny stos papierów z szuflady.

\- Cześć – odparł, ledwo na mnie na mnie spoglądając.

\- Co robisz?

\- Pakuję się – mruknął jakby niechętnie, wrzucając kartki do pudła.

\- To widzę. Ale dlaczego? Coś się stało?

Zamarł na chwilę niezdecydowany, co zrobić lub powiedzieć.

\- Tak…

Parsknąłem zirytowany.

\- Świetnie. Dziękuję ci, że tak dawkujesz informacje, naprawdę. To wiele wyjaśnia.

Westchnął, przeczesując palcami włosy.

\- Już tu nie pracuję… - odparł cicho, patrząc w zamyśleniu w okno.

\- C-co? – wykrzyknąłem chyba nieco za głośno i podszedłem bliżej biurka, klucząc między pudłami. – Wylali cię?!

\- Nie... nie… - Pokręcił głową. – Sam odszedłem.

Patrzyłem na niego kompletnie bez zrozumienia.

\- Sam… odszedłeś? Kuba, co jest grane?!

Dopiero teraz odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie.

\- To… nie miejsce i nie czas, żeby rozmawiać na ten temat – odrzekł wymijająco. – Możemy się dziś spotkać? Koło szesnastej, na Grodzkiej? – zapytał niepewnie i zagryzł wargę.

\- Oczywiście. – Wpatrywałem się w niego uważnie, próbując rozgryźć sytuację. Matko, co tu się dzieje?! Dlaczego już tu nie pracuje? Dlaczego tak dziwnie się zachowuje? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?!

\- W takim razie... do zobaczenia – powiedział i wyraźnie odczułem, że chce, żebym już poszedł.

\- Do zobaczenia. Trzymam cię za słowo. Masz mi wszystko wyjaśnić.

Rzucając mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, poprawiłem torbę na ramieniu i wyszedłem. Zdążyłem jeszcze tylko usłyszeć wypowiedziane szeptem:

\- Jasne…

 

Na idealnej dotąd powierzchni pojawiła się rysa. Niewielkie pęknięcie, które jednak z każdą godziną pełną rozmyślań i wątpliwości, pogłębiało się.

A może nigdy tak naprawdę nie było idealnie? Tylko ja tego nie widziałem albo nie chciałem widzieć.

Cały dzień spędziłem na snuciu domysłów, krążąc niespokojnie po pokoju. I tylko powtarzałem sobie na głos:

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie ma się czym martwić. Każdy może się przecież zdecydować na odejście z pracy. Może dostał gdzieś lepszą ofertę? Może pokłócił się z kimś?

A może… A może… Było tego wiele. Ale nawet sam dla siebie nie brzmiałem przekonująco.

O szesnastej byłem na Grodzkiej. Jabłoński już czekał. Stał koło ruin kościoła i wpatrywał się zamyślony w panoramę miasta. Podszedłem do niego zdecydowanym krokiem, chcąc jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Szturchnąłem go lekko w ramię, aż drgnął zaskoczony i odwrócił się w moją stronę.

\- Cześć. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

\- O, Robert. Dobrze, że jesteś.

\- No ja wiem – parsknąłem, ale Kuba nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi. Zmarszczyłem brwi. – Dobra, mów, co jest.

\- Chodźmy gdzieś. – Rozejrzał się wokół. – Nie będziemy tu rozmawiać.

\- Jak chcesz… - mruknąłem i poszedłem za nim.

Weszliśmy do Drukarni. Lokal o tej porze jeszcze świecił pustkami, tylko w rogu i pod ścianą siedziało kilkoro ludzi, popijając z kufli piwo. Z głośników płynęła cicha muzyka, jakiś jazz czy coś podobnego. Osłonięte firankami okna nie przepuszczały wiele światła, więc wewnątrz panował lekki półmrok, rozświetlany rozstawionymi na stolikach i przy barze lampkami z dziwnymi, jakby babcinymi, abażurami.

Kuba bez pytania zamówił dwie kawy i dopiero, kiedy zapłacił, usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. I milczał, wpatrując się w parującą zawartość filiżanki.

A we mnie niebezpiecznie wzrósł poziom irytacji. Jeszcze nigdy mnie tak nie wkurzał jak dziś!

\- Kuba – zacząłem, siląc się na spokojny ton. – Wyjaśnij mi, co się dzieje. Odszedłeś z pracy, tak?

\- Tak.

Cholera, zabiję go za te półsłówka.

\- Dlaczego? – Odczekałem chwilę na jego reakcję, ale bez skutku. – Gdybyś miał ofertę lepszej pracy, to byś mi powiedział od razu, więc to odpada. Więc co...? Redukcja etatów, którą chcesz wyprzedzić? Pokłóciłeś się z kimś? O co chodzi?!

Westchnął ciężko i w końcu spojrzał na mnie – jak zwykle uważnie, przenikliwie. Przynajmniej to się nie zmieniło.

\- O nas.

Poczułem się jakby ktoś nagle zdzielił mnie w brzuch.

\- O nas? – powtórzyłem, nie chcąc wyciągać zbyt pochopnych wniosków.

Skinął głową.

\- Chodzi o to, że na uczelni… ktoś musiał zauważyć. Nie wiem kto, nie wiem kiedy, nie wiem jak, bo przecież… prawie się nie widywaliśmy. Oprócz zajęć, oczywiście. Nigdy nie zrobiliśmy nic, co dałoby podstawę, żeby ktokolwiek coś podejrzewał. Przecież my…

\- … ukrywaliśmy się – podpowiedziałem cicho.

\- Tak. Tak… - potwierdził w roztargnieniu. – W każdym razie… ktoś zwrócił uwagę, komuś się nie spodobało… I porozmawiał z dziekanem.

O cholera, jęknąłem w duchu, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

\- A profesor Niemiec przyszedł przedwczoraj do mnie i… - Kuba westchnął i przetarł twarz dłońmi. - … wyjaśnił, że nie chce nagłaśniać sprawy ani zgłaszać jej wyżej, ale… że nie życzy sobie takiego… postępowania na katolickiej uczelni.

Wpatrywałem się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- I co? Zawiesił cię?

\- Nie.

\- I nie wywalił?

\- Nie – powtórzył cierpliwie. – Robert, nie mógłby mnie wywalić. Gdyby to zrobił, mógłbym podać uczelnię do sądu o dyskryminację w miejscu pracy. A im wszystkim bardzo zależy, żeby takie sprawy nie wychodziły poza mury uczelni, żeby to zataić, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział, a już na pewno, żeby sprawa nie trafiła do mediów.

\- Skoro nic ci nie mogą zrobić, to dlaczego odszedłeś?

\- Robert… - Kuba pokręcił głową. – Nie rozumiesz. Jeśli ktoś zauważył i zadał sobie tyle trudu, by pójść do dziekana i poskarżyć się na mnie, bo akurat o tobie nie było mowy, to nic mu nie przeszkodzi w puszczeniu plotki. A jak wiadomo, plotka nie potrzebuje dobrej pożywki, wystarczy kilka słów… często krzywdzących i wyssanych z palca… a rozszerzy się wśród ludzi. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Wyobrażasz sobie, jak szepczą za twoimi plecami i...

\- Przestań. Nikt by mnie nie wytykał palcami. Zresztą, plotka to plotka. Pożyje własnym życiem i ucichnie. Nic im do tego.

\- Nie widzisz, że to odbije się zarówno na mnie, jak i na tobie? To dlatego odszedłem.

\- Bo nie mógłbyś znieść, że ktoś na ciebie krzywo patrzy?! – zapytałem zaskoczony.

\- Bo nie mógłbym znieść, że ktoś mnie ocenia po tym, z kim się spotykam – mruknął niechętnie. – Że ktoś mógłby odnieść wrażenie, że cię faworyzuję jako studenta.

\- To byłoby bardzo mylne wrażenie. Bez przesady. Poza tym nie obchodzi mnie, co ludzie myślą…

\- Ale mnie obchodzi! – przerwał mi nieco gwałtownie, uderzając pięścią w stół. – Zrozum, Robert, nie jest łatwo na rynku pracy. Nie mogę ot tak sobie zaprzepaścić tego, na co pracuję od lat! Nie mogę stracić zaufania ludzi, które buduję od dawna, tylko dlatego, że… - Urwał i zagryzł nerwowo wargę. – Nie mogę, Robert. Nie mogę narazić siebie… ani ciebie, rozumiesz? Dlatego… podjąłem decyzję, że… wyjeżdżam – oznajmił, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

\- Wyjeżdżasz? – powtórzyłem jak echo. – Na konferencję? – Błagam, powiedz, że na konferencję… Proszę…

Pokręcił głową, nadal na mnie nie patrząc.

\- Nie. Wyjeżdżam z Lublina. Na stałe.

\- C-co? – wyjąkałem, czując jak niewidzialna pięść zaciska mi się na szyi i nie pozwala oddychać. Jego słowa dotarły do mnie, ale nie przyjąłem ich do świadomości. To nie może być prawda. Nie mógł podjąć takiej decyzji beze mnie!

\- Tak będzie lepiej, Robert, wierz mi. Nie chcę, żeby ciągnął się za mną taki „ogon”, plotki, choćby miały w sobie ziarnko prawdy, nigdy nic dobrego nie przyniosą. Nie dam rady rozkręcić własnej praktyki, jeśli będę miał złą reputację, jeśli nikt mnie nie poleci. Sam się o tym przekonasz jak skończysz studia…

\- Nie traktuj mnie tak – powiedziałem ze złością, zaciskając pięści. – Jak głupiego dzieciaka, który nic nie wie!

\- Ja wcale nie…

\- A jak nazwiesz fakt, że odchodzisz z pracy, podejmujesz decyzję o wyjeździe sam? Sam! I mówisz mi o tym dopiero w momencie, gdy już jesteś spakowany! I chyba tylko dlatego, że niespodziewanie wpadłem do twojego gabinetu! Kuba, ja się pytam: a gdzie jest mój udział w tym? Co ze mną?!

Milczenie, które zapadło, było… było znaczące. Wymowne. I przerażające. Czułem, jakby ktoś wpakował mi gulę lodu do żołądka. Dosłownie zmroziło mnie od środka. Bo nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Oczywiste. Ja nie miałem żadnego udziału w podejmowanych przez Kubę decyzjach. Przełknąłem ślinę. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, ale nic nie dostrzegałem. Jakbym był ogrodzony od świata niewidzialnym murem, izolującym ode mnie głosy i dźwięki, kolory i światło. Widziałem tylko naprzeciwko siebie Kubę, który teraz wpatrywał się we mnie dziwnie błagalnie i przepraszająco. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, nie wiem, czy by robić mu jakieś wymówki, czy żeby na niego krzyczeć, czy próbować przekonać sam nie wiem do czego, ale słowa gdzieś się zagubiły, poplątały, nie chciały wydostać się z zaciśniętej żalem krtani.

\- Robert… - zaczął łagodnie. – Jesteś wspaniałą osobą… - To jedne z najokropniejszych słów na świecie, bo zawsze pada po nich magiczne „ale”.

\- Ale i tak przegrywam, tak? – zapytałem gorzko, kręcąc głową. – Z twoją karierą. Z twoją reputacją, ambicjami.

\- To nie tak… - Przymknął na moment oczy. – Nie tak.

\- A jak?! Nie sądzisz, że jeśli dwie osoby są razem w związku, to…

\- I tu tkwi właśnie problem – powiedział, znów wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. – Popełniłem błąd. Nigdy nie powinienem był dopuścić do tego, żeby spotykać się ze studentem. Nie chodzi tu konkretnie o ciebie. To znaczy, chodzi, ale… - Odetchnął płytko. - Przykro mi, Robert, jeśli dla ciebie zaszło to za daleko. Ale sam widzisz… Nie mogę tego ciągnąć. Nie powinniśmy się więcej widywać. A mój wyjazd tylko to ułatwi.

Pokręciłem gwałtownie głową, pochylając się w jego stronę.

\- Kłamiesz. Nie mówisz tego szczerze! Nie wierzę ci – wyrzuciłem z siebie na jednym wydechu i chyba brzmiałem nieco rozpaczliwe, ale w tej chwili było mi absolutnie wszystko jedno.

\- Więc lepiej uwierz – odrzekł zaskakująco chłodno. Ostatni raz spojrzał na mnie uważnie, wstał i mijając mnie, dotknął lekko mojego ramienia. Zaraz potem trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe i już go nie było.

Siedziałem jak sparaliżowany. Mieszanina rozżalenia, strachu i złości ściskała mnie kurczowo za gardło. I co, to tak po prostu koniec? Koniec, którego zupełnie się nie spodziewałem. A może powinienem? Było tak dobrze. Tak wspaniale. I nagle bum! Wszystko się rozpieprzyło w trzy dupy! Z powodu jakiś plotek! Nie… plotki to tylko pretekst. Najwyraźniej powód był głębiej. A Kuba kłamał. Musiał kłamać. Nie dałem mu żadnego powodu, by nagle mógł zmienić o mnie zdanie. I myślę, że nie zmienił. Nie wierzę mu!

Złość na Kubę, na siebie i po części na cały świat, z alma mater włącznie, zaczęła narastać. Mam się tak poddać bez walki? Mam być tym zostawionym? Proszę bardzo, ale niech mi powie, patrząc prosto w oczy, a nie na własne ręce, że nic, kompletnie nic do mnie nie czuje, że mu zawadzam, że nie pasuję do jego życia, jego pracy, jego mieszkania, jego znajomych, jego obrazu świata… Wtedy uwierzę.

Zerwałem się z miejsca, niemal przewracając krzesełko. Nie zwróciłem uwagi na krzywe spojrzenia pozostałych gości lokalu. Zostawiając nasze dwie zimne, nietknięte kawy na stoliku, wybiegłem na ulicę. W pierwszej chwili tłum na Grodzkiej mnie przytłoczył. Rozejrzałem się niepewnie, szukając wzrokiem wysokiej, szczupłej sylwetki, ale nikt podobny do Kuby nie rzucił mi się w oczy. Nie tracąc nadziei, pobiegłem w stronę Bramy Krakowskiej, potrącając co chwilę mijanych ludzi i ślizgając się na kostce brukowej. Klnąc pod nosem, rozglądałem się wokoło. Nadal nic.

Cholera! Myśl! Gdzie mógł pójść? Gdzie...?

Może skończyć pakowanie w swoim gabinecie? Warto spróbować. Biegłem ile sił w nogach przez Krakowskie Przedmieście na Plac Litewski i wsiadłem do pierwszego lepszego autobusu, który jechał w stronę KULu. Potem niemal wypluwając sobie płuca wbiegłem do budynku i pognałem na czwarte piętro. Nacisnąłem klamkę drzwi do katedry psychologii klinicznej i… zamknięte. Zapukałem. Raz, drugi, trzeci… W końcu wściekły walnąłem pięścią w drewno. Głuchy dźwięk odbił się echem po pustym korytarzu.

Zdenerwowany pokręciłem się jeszcze po piętrze, ale nie spotkałem żywej duszy.

Co teraz...?

Olśnienie spadło na mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba, aż miałem ochotę palnąć się w łeb za swoją niedomyślność. Mieszkanie! Oczywiście!

Znów podjechałem autobusem, ale kiedy już wbiegłem do kamienicy na Ewangelickiej nogi trzęsły mi się niemiłosiernie. Bez wahania zastukałem do drzwi. Od razu też wcisnąłem guzik dzwonka. Oblizałem wargi i w napięciu nasłuchiwałem, wpatrując się w „oczko” wizjera. Cisza. Żadnych kroków. Żadnych dźwięków. Zadzwoniłem ponownie. I ponownie. Bez rezultatu. W końcu tak molestowałem ten biedny przycisk, że rozbolał mnie palec. Zacząłem uderzać otwartą dłonią w drzwi, mamrocząc pod nosem:

\- Otwórz. No, otwórz, do cholery. Musisz tam być. Musisz. Otwórz te pieprzone drzwi…

Powtarzałem tak coraz ciszej i ciszej, aż głos utknął mi gardle, bo dotarło do mnie, że go tam nie ma, że wszystko to było kompletnie bez sensu. Osunąłem się plecami po drzwiach i usiadłem na wycieraczce, opierając głowę o framugę.

Nie ma go. Nie znalazłem go.

Zagryzłem wargę, żeby albo nie zacząć głośno kląć, albo się nie rozkleić. Bo i do jednego, i do drugiego mało mi brakowało. Byłem żałosny. Naiwny. Siedziałem pod mieszkaniem mojego już w zasadzie byłego chłopaka i użalałem się nad sobą. Może jednak miał rację? Może faktycznie byłem czynnikiem ograniczającym jego osobę, jego pracę? Usilnie trzymałem się tego, że ktoś taki jak Kuba zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Tylko że ja go potrzebowałem, a on najwyraźniej mnie nie.

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach i autentycznie popadałem z każdą upływającą minutą w coraz większe przygnębienie. Słowa Kuby wracały ze zdwojoną siłą i nagle wydawały się być... prawdziwe. To, w co jeszcze przed godziną nie chciałem uwierzyć, nagle nabierało sensu i znaczenia.

Nie wiem jak długo siedziałem pod drzwiami. Nikt nie przechodził obok, choć i tak mało mnie to obchodziło, bo czekałem tylko na jedną osobę. A on nie przychodził.

Na klatce zrobiło się ciemno, tylko z okna na szczycie schodów bił blady odblask latarni z ulicy. Zmarzłem niesamowicie, ciarki przechodziły mi po plecach, a w nogach czułem nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Niemniej aż podskoczyłem, gdy rozległa się głośna muzyka, a telefon zawibrował mi szaleńczo w kieszeni spodni. Ciśnienie podniosło mi się gwałtownie.

Kuba! O Boże, to Kuba!

Skostniałymi palcami wyciągnąłem komórkę i spojrzałem na wyświetlacz.

Nie Kuba…

Rozczarowanie pozostawiło gorzki smak w ustach i przykry ucisk w piersi.

To Adam. Tylko Adam dzwonił…

…

Jezu. Ale jestem głupi. Jestem takim idiotą...! Sam siebie zadziwiam!

Drżącymi rękami odrzuciłem mrugające połączenie i natychmiast wybrałem numer Jabłońskiego. Przycisnąłem telefon do ucha i… _Abonent czasowo niedostępny._

Cholera!

Spróbowałem jeszcze kilka razy w przeciągu parunastu minut, ale ciągle słyszałem ten sam komunikat. Miałem ochotę trzepnąć komórką o ścianę, ale, no cóż, potem bym tego mocno żałował.

Było już dobrze po dwudziestej pierwszej, kiedy zdecydowałem się w końcu stamtąd zebrać. Szedłem powoli, jakby nieco zamroczony i otumaniony. Gdyby teraz jakieś zbiry napadły mnie w ciemnym zaułku, żądając pieniędzy czy czegoś, to chyba poprosiłbym o przysługę, żeby mnie dobili na miejscu. Serio.

Nie wiem jak dowlokłem się do akademika. Cała droga zlała mi się w jeden mętny odcinek. Wszedłem do pokoju i od razu otoczyło mnie mocne światło i zapach jajecznicy. Adam właśnie zmywał po kolacji. Odwrócił się w moją stronę z uśmiechem.

\- Hej, stary, gdzie byłeś? – zapytał, połykając ostatni kęs. – Dzwoniłem do ciebie.

Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko klapnąłem z rozmachem na podłogę obok mojego łóżka. Adaś prawidłowo odczytał to jako znak, że coś jest nie halo.

\- Co jest? – Podszedł do mnie, wycierając mokre ręce w koszulkę.

\- Zostawił mnie – powiedziałem głucho.

Adamowi więcej nie było trzeba – od razu załapał, o kogo chodzi, ale też nie zadawał pytań.

\- O kurwa jego mać – skomentował krótko, acz dosadnie. – Ja pierdolę.

Skuliłem się, opierając czoło o kolana i wczepiając palce we włosy. Po chwili poczułem jak Adaś dotyka lekko mojego ramienia.

\- Robert, nie możesz tak siedzieć. Nie możesz się załamywać, no. – W jego głosie słychać było troskę i chyba przez to znowu zapiekły mnie oczy. Odchrząknąłem głośno, żeby zamaskować siąknięcie nosem. – Chcesz gdzieś wyjść?

Pokręciłem głową, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Nie… Nie mam ochoty się nigdzie ruszać.

\- Taaak, tylko będziesz się tym teraz gnębił i myślał, a co by było gdyby… Nie pomożesz sobie w ten sposób.

Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym klepnął mnie w ramię i wstał.

\- Ogarnij się. Nie mam zamiaru występować w roli pocieszyciela, nie nadaję się do tego. Zaraz wracam.

I wyszedł. Posłusznie wstałem, niczym jakieś zombie powlokłem się do łazienki i opłukałem twarz wodą. Nie wiem, co kombinował mój przyjaciel, ale już wiedziałem, że nie pozwoli mi zagrzebać się pod kołdrą i spokojnie czekać na koniec świata.

Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i do naszego pokoju wszedł Adam… i parę innych osób. Kilku chłopaków znałem osobiście, kilku tylko z widzenia. Zaprosił także trzech Ukraińców w końca naszego piętra.

\- Impreza! – oznajmili radośnie, wnosząc chipsy, paluszki, wódkę, soki, piwa i jeszcze więcej chipsów.

\- Impreza – powtórzyłem głucho. Za-je-biś-cie. Tego mi, cholera, trzeba.

Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka i tylko obserwowałem jak rozgaszczają się w naszym pokoju. Andrij przyniósł garnek, do którego nalał kilka butelek piwa, wódkę, jakiegoś taniego szampana, sok pomarańczowy z kartonu, a na koniec Tigera z puszki. I wymieszał. Potem z radosnym uśmiechem nalewał… tego czegoś do szklanek i podawał wszystkim obecnym.

Kiedy podszedł do mnie, spojrzałem podejrzliwie na tę ciecz nieokreślonego koloru i skrzywiłem się.

\- Nie krzyw sje – powiedział Andrij, zniekształcając nieco sylaby. – Kociołek Panoramiksa. To jest dobre…

\- Z pewnością – mruknąłem, przyjmując od niego szklankę.

\- Dobre na smutki. Nie smutaj, Robjert. Będzie dobrze. Ura!

\- Tak, na zdrowie – odparłem, bo akurat tyle znałem po ukraińsku po trzech latach mieszkania w akademiku, i duszkiem wypiłem całą mieszankę. Wyglądała obrzydliwie, smakowała jeszcze gorzej, paliła niemiłosiernie w gardle, ale mnie było dziś tak bardzo wszystko jedno, że zaraz nalałem sobie więcej.

W pewnym momencie podszedł Adam i wyciągnął rękę w moim kierunku.

\- Daj mi swój telefon.

\- Hmm? – mruknąłem, czując już lekkie falowanie. – Po co ci mój telefon?

\- Potrzebny. Daj – powtórzył stanowczo.

Wzruszyłem ramionami i wyciągnąłem komórkę z kieszeni. Adam wziął ją i schował do torby.

\- Żeby cię dziś nie korciło nigdzie dzwonić.

Spojrzałem na niego w miarę uważnie i skinąłem głową.

\- Niech ci będzie…

Może zapijanie problemu i parszywego nastroju, a tym bardziej złamanego serca, nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, ale, paradoksalnie, obecność tych kilku znajomych i przyniesiony przez nich alkohol ciągnęła mnie ku górze. Wyciągali mnie z bagna, w które powoli wpadałem. Nieważne co będzie jutro, oprócz kaca i bólu głowy. Ważne, że teraz prawie udało mi się zapomnieć.

Nie wiem, ile wypiłem. Nie wiem, ile oni wypili. Ale koło północy zaczęli śpiewać „Hej, sokoły!”. Ktoś wychylał się przez okno, chyba paląc papierosa. A może tylko rzygał...?

Andrij siedział obok mnie i nawijał coś po ukraińsku, chyba nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, a ja za cholerę go nie rozumiałem, więc tylko kiwałem potakująco i mruczałem „mhmm”.

Kręciło mi się w głowie i bardzo ciężko przychodziło mi skupienie wzroku na jednym punkcie. Wszystko dokoła falowało i ostatecznie tylko podłoga okazała się być tak przyjemnie stabilna…

 

*

 

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – spytał spokojnie Adam.

Boże, jak ja nienawidzę tego pytania!

Spojrzałem niemal morderczo na mojego przyjaciela, który leżał na łóżku zagrzebany prawie po nos w notatkach. Za dokładnie tydzień miał wyznaczony termin obrony i teraz intensywnie wkuwał cały materiał z immunologii.

\- To moja kwestia, pamiętasz? – odpowiedziałem, sprawdzając na telefonie, czy przypadkiem nie ma jakiejś wiadomości. Nie było. Westchnąłem głęboko.

\- Co nie znaczy, że nie mogę jej użyć – mruknął, zakreślając coś jaskrawożółtym flamastrem.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nie ma o czym mówić.

Tak naprawdę Adam codziennie od pięciu dni powtarzał to pytanie. Dziś był dzień szósty. Prawie tydzień już minął od... od…

Opowiedziałem mu wszystko. Streściłem całą rozmowę z Kubą zarówno jeszcze na uczelni, jak i potem w Drukarni. Nie pocieszał mnie jakoś specjalnie, ale zrobiło mi się lepiej, gdy zaczął na niego kląć dosadnie. W ten sposób Adam okazywał swoje wsparcie. Zawsze czułem, że mogę na niego liczyć, że w razie potrzeby pomoże mi, jak będzie tylko umiał. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wybitnie irytował mnie tymi swoimi pytaniami o samopoczucie, rzucanymi niby to od niechcenia podczas obiadu, uczenia się, mycia zębów czy tuż przed pójściem spać. Jakby myślał, że z dnia na dzień nagle poczuję się lepiej, doznam olśnienia, a moje życie nabierze sensu. Nie ma tak łatwo… Przynajmniej nie czepiał się bardzo, gdy siedziałem z telefonem w dłoni i ciągle zerkałem na wyświetlacz, ani gdy daremnie próbowałem dodzwonić się do Kuby. Tak, próbowałem. Żałosne, wiem.

Jeszcze bardziej żałosne było to, co robiłem również codziennie, absolutnie bez wiedzy Adama…

\- Wychodzę – oznajmiłem, biorąc do ręki torbę.

\- Widzę – odparł, zerkając na mnie. – Dokąd?

Zignorowałem jego pytanie, szukając w szafce bluzy.

Adam parsknął śmiechem i powtórzył:

\- Dokąd? No powiedz.

\- Nie twój interes – burknąłem i skierowałem się do drzwi.

\- Ale ja chyba wiem! – podniósł głos. Przystanąłem, odwróciłem się przez ramię i rzuciłem mu pytające spojrzenie. – Pewnie wychodzisz po śmietanę, tak jak w sobotę i nie było cię przez trzy godziny. Albo w niedzielę do kościoła. Och, ja wiem, jak baaardzo jesteś religijny i w ogóle, ale nie sądzisz, że pięć godzin modlenia się to już lekka przesada? Chyba że liczysz na to, że wymodlisz sobie powrót takiego jednego idioty, co? – Adam patrzył prosto na mnie i uśmiechał się bezczelnie.

\- Daruj sobie ten drwiący ton, dobra? – wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Trzeba było wyjść zanim się odezwał.

\- Ale ja z nikogo nie drwię. Ja tylko przypominam ci, że w poniedziałek wyszedłeś na spacer, chociaż lało jak cholera, i wróciłeś dopiero wieczorem. – Adam najwyraźniej wpadł specyficzny nastrój pod tytułem „troszczę-się-o-ciebie-więc-muszę-cię-doprowadzić-do-pionu-albo-do-szału”. Wstał z łóżka i odliczając na palcach kolejne dni, z każdym krokiem przybliżał się do mnie. – We wtorek  poszedłeś do biblioteki, nie było cię całe popołudnie, a biblioteka była czynna do szesnastej…

\- A co ci chodzi? – przerwałem mu ostro.

\- A wczoraj wyszedłeś po doładowanie do telefonu… - ciągnął, podnosząc jeszcze bardziej głos. – Chociaż mogłeś to zrobić przez internet. I znowu wróciłeś po paru godzinach. Zresztą po co ci więcej kasy na koncie, skoro i tak nikt nie odbiera?

\- Nie przeginaj, Adam – wycedziłem teraz już wkurzony nie na żarty. – Dobrze ci radzę.

\- Nie sądzisz, że może przypadkiem to ty przesadzasz, co? – Patrzył na mnie uważnie i już teraz nie kpił sobie ze mnie. – Siedzisz ciągle z telefonem pod ręką, próbujesz się do niego dodzwonić, ale gdyby miał zamiar odebrać, to by odebrał. Kompletnie nie rozumiem, czemu nie możesz odpuścić. – Pokręcił głową. – A teraz pewnie po raz kolejny pójdziesz go szukać. Nie wiem, czy pod jego mieszkanie, czy gdzieś indziej. Ale to bez sensu! Robert, nie ma go, słyszysz? Nie ma… - Spojrzał na mnie błagalnie, jakby prosił, żebym nagle się opamiętał, żebym myślał rozsądnie. – Jeszcze żeby on był wart tego całego zachodu…

Westchnąłem cicho.

\- Skończyłeś już? – zapytałem, nie patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- Tak – odparł cicho.

\- To świetnie. Widzimy się wieczorem.

I wyszedłem z pokoju.

W drodze na Ewangelicką cała złość już mi przeszła. Pozostało przygnębienie i nieokreślony żal. Adam miał rację i domyślał się więcej niż mu mówiłem. Każdego dnia przyjeżdżałem do centrum, kierowałem się do starej kamienicy i czekałem na klatce schodowej pod podwójnymi białymi drzwiami. Czekałem na Kubę. Oczywiście bezowocnie. Nie było go.  
W mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Godziny spędzane na zimnych schodkach uświadamiały mi jak bardzo siedzenie tam jest bez sensu. A mimo to siedziałem i niemal odmrażałem sobie tyłek. Na początku jeszcze gadałem do drzwi, waliłem w nie ręką, jakby licząc na to, że nagle same się otworzą. Potem jednak sąsiadka z naprzeciwka to przyuważyła i zaczęła przyglądać mi się nieco podejrzliwie, więc dałem sobie spokój. Zadzwoniłaby na policję i dopiero by się porobiło, nie?

Także siedziałem na schodkach i rozmyślałem, dokładnie tak jak teraz. Przetrawiałem całą sytuację po raz kolejny, i znowu, i znowu… I… mimo całego ponurego nastroju i rozżalenia, nagle, ni z tego ni z owego, zaczęły nachodzić mnie całkiem nowe wnioski.

I wiecie co? Zrozumiałem w końcu, że to nie moja wina.

Tak, jestem idealistą i romantykiem. A idealiści i romantycy żyją krótko. Albo lądują w psychiatryku. A do tej pory Kubę traktowałem jako ideał. To w sobie doszukiwałem się wad i błędów. A tak naprawdę to przecież on schrzanił sprawę. Nie wiem w zasadzie, dlaczego tak to rozwiązał, dlaczego zwiał, porzucając wszystko i wszystkich. Może nigdy się nie dowiem. Może już nigdy go nie zobaczę. Adam ma rację. Kuby nie ma, a ja nie mogę podporządkowywać mojego życia temu, co było.

Dziwnie jest samemu siebie podnosić na duchu, prawda? Niemniej pełen dziwnej ulgi nie zauważyłem, że ktoś wszedł po schodach i wpatruje się we mnie. Dopiero ciche chrząknięcie wyrwało mnie z zamyślenia i to tak skutecznie, że aż podskoczyłem.

\- Przepraszam… Nie chciałam pana przestraszyć.

O Boże, to tylko ta sąsiadka. Starsza kobieta o wyglądzie sympatycznej babci, z dwiema siatkami z jedzeniem i kocią karmą.

\- Nic się nie stało – mruknąłem.

\- Pan tu tak siedzi od paru dni. Czeka pan na kogoś? – zapytała, jakby to nie było oczywiste.

\- N-n… Tak! Tak, czekam w zasadzie. – Zdecydowałem, że może lepiej powiedzieć prawdę, a nuż się czegoś od niej dowiem. Takim babciom można wierzyć, jeśli chodzi o życie większości osób w bloku.

\- Na sąsiada? Ale jego nie ma, wie pan… Już prawie tydzień będzie jak wyjechał. Widziałam jak wychodził, spakowany, z dużą torbą. Nie było go od tamtej pory.

Przygryzłem wargę. Czyli co, faktycznie wyjechał? Ale przecież i tak musiał zostawić jeszcze sporo rzeczy w mieszkaniu! Przynajmniej raz tu przyjedzie. Więc jeśli ma to być ostatnia szansa…

\- Dziękuję za informację – powiedziałem stanowczo do starszej pani. – Wobec tego nie będę tu dłużej czekał.

\- Nie mógł się pan z nim skontaktować? – dopytała, otwierając sobie powoli drzwi. Powoli, bo chyba miała ze cztery zamki.

\- Właśnie nie. Nie mogłem go złapać – mruknąłem, grzebiąc w torbie. W końcu wyciągnąłem jakiś zeszyt, wydarłem ze środka kartkę. Na jej brzegu rozpisałem długopis. – Ale zostawię mu wiadomość.

\- Dobry pomysł – pochwaliła i skinęła mi na pożegnanie głową.

Patrzyłem jak wchodzi do mieszkania i wita się z kotami i zastanawiałem się, co napisać. Ręka drżała mi lekko, gdy dotknąłem długopisem powierzchni kartki.

Co napisać? Co napisać...?

W końcu wziąłem głęboki oddech i kuląc się na schodku, mając za podkładkę podniszczony zeszyt, zacząłem pisać.

 

_Kuba, nie odbierasz moich telefonów, nie odpisujesz na maile. Gratuluję skutecznego rozwiązania problemu. Świetne podejście._

Ręka trzęsła mi się okropnie, na kartce z każdą sekundą, z każdą nową myślą, pojawiały się bazgroły. Wyobraziłem sobie, że Kuba stoi tu przede mną, nie może się odezwać, nie może mi przerwać. A ja mam szansę powiedzieć mu wszystko.

 

_Powiedziałeś mi tydzień temu, że chodzi o mnie, że ta… plotka zniszczy moje i Twoje życie. Po pierwsze – ta plotka to była prawda, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Po drugie – nigdy nie chodziło o mnie. Tylko zawsze o ciebie. Niezależnie od tego, z kim byś się spotykał, i tak postąpiłbyś tak samo. Ukryłbyś się za swoją karierą, za wypracowanym wizerunkiem. Doskonałe wyjaśnienie, naprawdę. Ciągle byś uciekał. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo jesteś tchórzem. Tak, tchórzem._

_Nie potrafisz przyznać, że Ci na kimś zależy. Wstydziłeś się powiedzieć komukolwiek. Bo Twoja cholerna praca by na tym ucierpiała. Tak, tym się zasłoniłeś. Taki podałeś powód. Szlag mnie trafia jak o tym pomyślę._

_A nawet jeśli chodziło o mnie… jeśli było coś, co..._

Boże, gubiłem się w tych słowach. Tyle chciałem napisać, tyle powiedzieć... Tylko wszystko było zbyt chaotyczne, nieuporządkowane.

 

_Jeśli tak naprawdę mnie nie chciałeś, to wystarczyło powiedzieć. Jakoś bym to przeżył. Tak jak teraz. Tyle że prawda byłaby lepsza niż takie oszukiwanie._

_Ale jak już pisałem... nie chodziło o mnie, tak myślę. Po prostu Twoja cholerna szafa jest zabita gwoździami na amen. I nigdy z niej nie wyjdziesz. I zawsze będziesz udawał.  
I uciekał. _

_I odrzucał tych, na których Ci zależy i którym zależy na Tobie._

_Chciałem Ci to powiedzieć osobiście. Nie dałeś mi szansy ani wtedy, tydzień temu, ani do tej pory. Nie będę Ci tu wypominać ani opisywać jak okropne były ostatnie dni. Wydaje mi się tylko, że nie zasłużyłem na takie traktowanie z Twojej strony._

_Nie wiem, czy w ogóle się tu pojawisz i to przeczytasz. Jeszcze przed chwilą ten pomysł wydawał mi się świetny, ale chyba zaraz w to zwątpię. To wszystko bez sensu. Lepiej już pójdę, zanim się rozmyślę i podrę tę kartkę._

_Wiedz jednak, że więcej tu nie przyjdę. Już nie._

_R._

Wyprostowałem na kolanie kartkę, a potem złożyłem ją na pół, nawet nie czytając, bo pewnie pokreśliłbym tam wszystko. Poprawiona wersja nie byłaby pewnie tak melodramatyczna i pełna dziwnie patetycznych słów, ale już nie byłaby prawdziwa. Byłaby ugładzona, grzeczna.

Wstałem, podszedłem do drzwi i wcisnąłem kartkę w szczelinę na listy.

Poszło! Już nie ma odwrotu!

Świetnie.

Zebrałem swoje rzeczy i nawet nie spoglądając na lśniący w świetle lampy numer 21, zbiegłem po schodach.

I czułem się jakoś… lżej. Jakbym coś zakończył. Zamknął za sobą.

A Adam miał rację. Jak zwykle.

Chyba kupię mu piwo. Albo sześć. Muszę mieć jakąś wymówkę, gdzie byłem tyle czasu.

 

*

 

To już koniec.

Koniec sesji, oczywiście.

Wyszedłem z sali, gdzie pisaliśmy ostatni w tym roku egzamin ze statystyki. Poszło mi... hm... raczej dobrze. Tak mi się wydaje, bo odpowiedziałem na wszystkie pytania. Jednak wolałem uniknąć teraz Gośki, która krążyła wśród wychodzących z sali ludzi, dręczyła ich i męczyła, próbując dowiedzieć się, co zaznaczyli w którymś tam z kolei pytaniu. Uniknąłem jej, skręcając w przeciwną stronę i kierując się do klatki schodowej.

W całym gmachu KULu było strasznie duszno. Deficyt okien to prawdziwy problem w tak ogromnym budynku. Schodząc powoli, zdjąłem w końcu marynarkę i podwinąłem rękawy koszuli. To naprawdę zbrodnia, że w czerwcu chodzić w garniturze. Idzie się w nim ugotować.

Pomyślałem zaraz, że jednak Adam ma teraz gorzej. Tak się złożyło, że tego samego dnia miał obronę i pewnie dodatkowo się stresował. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Być może już nawet się obronił. Może już ma licencjat.

W każdym razie dziś świętujemy. Jeszcze nie wiem jak, ale – co jak co – w tej kwestii mogę liczyć na przyjaciela, na pewno coś wymyśli.

Przeszedłem obok szatni, rozwiązując krawat i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Dzień był duszny i parny, powietrze zaś ciężkie, do tej pory nieruchome. Teraz jednak coraz silniejsze podmuchy wiatru posyłały w górę tumany piachu i kurzu z chodnika. Słońce ledwo przebijało się przez chmury, coraz ciemniejsze od strony zachodu. Jak nic za niedługo będzie burza.

Rozejrzałem się po opustoszałym parkingu przed wejściem i… zamarłem na szczycie schodów. Coś zakłuło mnie boleśnie w piersi i nie mogłem złapać oddechu.

Kilka metrów dalej, oparty swobodnie o barierkę, bokiem do mnie stał… Kuba. Jak zwykle ubrany w błękitną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, na nosie miał okulary przeciwsłoneczne, co było kompletnie bez sensu przy braku słońca. Patrzył prosto przed siebie.

Wyraźnie na kogoś czekał.

Boże. Boże. Na mnie?

Zagryzłem do bólu wargę, przyglądając się Jabłońskiemu. Nie mogłem się zdecydować, co zrobić. Miałem ochotę zawrócić, przejść przez szatnię i wyjść drugim wyjściem tak, żeby mnie nie zauważył. Chciałem go rozczarować, zirytować lub zezłościć tak jak sam byłem rozczarowany i zły na niego.

Z drugiej strony chciałem się dowiedzieć, co tu robi. Dlaczego? Dlaczego akurat teraz? Po co? Jak? I tak dalej, i tak dalej.

Jeszcze inna część mnie wciąż irracjonalnie cieszyła się na jego widok.

Sami widzicie – uczuciowa mieszanka wybuchowa.

Stałem tak niezdecydowany, gdy nagle minęła mnie grupka ludzi z mojego roku. Rozgadani, roześmiani, głośni, zeszli po schodach i nie okazując najmniejszego zdziwienia, chóralnie powiedzieli Jabłońskiemu radosne: dzień dobry! Kuba odwrócił lekko głowę i odpowiedział im cicho. Po chwili zorientował się chyba, że to moi znajomi, bo spojrzał w stronę wyjścia. Zdjął okulary, schował je do kieszonki na piersi i powoli, patrząc wprost na mnie, podszedł do schodów.

Teraz już nie było innej opcji. Odetchnąłem głęboko, wcisnąłem zwinięty krawat do kieszeni spodni i udając całkowite opanowanie, zszedłem w dół, schodek po schodku, zatrzymując się na ostatnim. Tak, mała przewaga w wysokości.

Przypatrywałem się Kubie uważnie. Z bliska wyglądał na zmęczonego. Pod oczami miał cienie. Targane wiatrem ciemne włosy opadały mu co chwilę na czoło.

\- Cześć, Robert – powiedział cicho, patrząc na mnie niepewnie.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytałem w ramach powitania.

\- Przeczytałem twój list. – Pokazał ściskaną w dłoni kartkę. – Wczoraj. Przyjechałem do mieszkania, żeby… żeby… - Odetchnął. – I wśród sterty rachunków i ulotek znalazłem twój list.

\- I jak wrażenia? – Nie mogłem sobie darować cierpkiego tonu.

\- Robert…

\- Więc co tu w końcu robisz? – przerwałem mu, rozglądając się dokoła. Ludzie mijali nas obojętnie, nie zwracając uwagi. Z oddali dał się słyszeć cichy grzmot. Powietrze było naładowane elektrycznością i idealnie pasowało do mojego nastroju.

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Posłuchaj… - Podszedł bliżej, rozkładając ręce. – Masz rację. Miałeś rację. Od samego początku. I to, co napisałeś… Tak, zgadza się. Wydawało mi się, że moja praca jest ważniejsza niż relacje z innymi ludźmi. Dlatego… dlatego z nikim cię nie poznałem. Nie przedstawiłem znajomym. Dlatego tak zareagowałem po rozmowie z dziekanem. Spanikowałem, bo nagle poczułem, że tracę wszystko, na co zapracowałem. A tymczasem sam sprawiłem, że… - Pokręcił głową. – Musisz mi uwierzyć, że nie chciałem, żeby było ci przykro.

\- Przykro? – parsknąłem. – To mało powiedziane.

\- Przepraszam – szepnął, wciąż patrząc na mnie niepewnie. – Mówią, że najtrudniej jest dać drugą szansę. Ale ja myślę, że z każdą jest jednakowo trudno. Mimo to… czy jest możliwość… żebyś dał mi tę drugą szansę?

Pytanie zawisło między nami w parnym, letnim powietrzu. Dziwnie ciężko było mi oddychać. Zwilżyłem wargi językiem.

\- Nie wiem… Nie mam pewności, że za jakiś czas po raz kolejny nie przegram z twoją karierą. Nie chcę być na drugim miejscu. Nie chcę być obok. Oczywiście, mogę cię wspierać, kibicować temu, co robisz, ale… Tak długo jak będziesz jeszcze wstydził się tego kim jesteś, w co wierzysz, kogo kochasz, tak długo nic z tego nie będzie. Rozumiesz? – Spojrzałem na niego uważnie. Chyba czas, by trochę wjechać mu na ambicję. Może to jedyny sposób? – Starczy ci odwagi, by przyznać publicznie, choćby i znajomym, że jesteśmy razem? Starczy ci odwagi, żeby mnie pocałować, niekoniecznie gdy nikt nie będzie patrzył i będzie ciemno? Starczy ci odwagi, żeby wyjść z tej cholernej szafy...?

\- O co ci znowu chodzi z tą szafą? – zapytał bez zrozumienia, zerkając ponownie na mój list.

Przewróciłem oczami.

\- Tak się mówi o coming-oucie. Wyjście z szafy. Nie wierzę, że tego nie słyszałeś. Ale wracając do tematu… Jak mam ci wierzyć, że nie zmarnujesz ewentualnej szansy? Co zrobisz, żeby mnie przekonać? Co jesteś w stanie zrobić tu i teraz?

Sprowokowałem go. Specjalnie. I czekałem na jego reakcję, od której zależało... chyba w zasadzie wszystko. Czekałem z bijącym szybko sercem i coraz większym rozczarowaniem, bo Kuba milczał. Zagryzł wargę i milczał, a jego oczach widziałem walkę z samym sobą i strach. Byłem coraz bardziej pewien, że nie zrobi nic. Bał się. Cały czas się bał tego, co powiedzą ludzie. Cholera jasna.

\- Jasne – mruknąłem i potrząsnąłem głową bezradnie. – Wszystko jasne. Widzę już, ile jesteś w stanie zrobić. Wspaniale. Więc już znasz odpowiedź.

Nie patrząc na Kubę, wyminąłem go szybkim krokiem. Z zachmurzonego nieba spadały pierwsze, duże krople. Nie zdążyłem jednak odejść daleko, kiedy poczułem gwałtowne szarpnięcie za nadgarstek i zaraz znalazłem się w silnym uścisku ramion Kuby. Otoczył mnie znajomy zapach wody po goleniu i przyjemne ciepło. Wczepiłem się kurczowo w jego koszulę, czując jak szczypią mnie oczy. To takie głupie… Jeszcze przed sekundą chciałem odejść. I co teraz?

\- Robert – szepnął mi do ucha. – Może nie jestem tak... odważny jakbyś chciał, żebym był, ale... czy możemy zacząć od małych kroków? Takich jak ten?

Wtuliłem nos w jego szyję, obejmując go rękami.

\- Możemy – mruknąłem cicho.

W tej chwili rozległ się potężny grzmot, a z nieba lunął deszcz.

Nad Lublinem przechodziła burza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już koniec historii Roberta i Kuby. Mam nadzieję, że polubliście ich obu. I Adama ♥ Adam to moje alter ego xD
> 
> PS. Ostatnia scena na schodach... żeby ją napisać, odegrałam ją naprawdę razem z moją przyjaciółką. Najpierw ja byłam Robertem i stałam na schodach, a ona Kubą, potem się zamieniłyśmy rolami. Tak, te schody istnieją xD Wiele rzeczy z tej historii istnieje.

**Author's Note:**

> SPSS - nieszczęsny program do obróbki statystycznej


End file.
